All For A Friend
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: When Hoggle falls gravely ill, Sarah has no choice but to turn to Jareth for help. Will he assist Sarah in her quest to help her dying friend?
1. All For A Friend

**Authors Note: Hello all! Ok, let me first start by saying… I don't know how long this story will be, but it will have more than 3 chapters.. definitely :o) I had some comments that the last story I did was too short.. and for the record, I agree!**

My motivation for this is from my own personal experience. When I was about 21, I met this amazing person who was (still is) 14 years older than me. He was smart, well spoken, and extremely mature, it was unreal… We had so much fun together as friends and my family loved him, and things seemed to be escalating well until his job moved him to North Carolina and we still kept in touch but something happened to him, I still don't know to this day, but I know it had something to do with his family and it apparently almost destroyed him. He gave up his job, he cut contact with just about everyone he knew.  
One time, I called and left him a very heartfelt message pretty much saying how I felt about him, and that I loved him but we never heard from him, it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

I finally did see him again by chance last year and he looked destroyed, as if he had aged 20 years, and he was by himself, when I approached him he wasn't the same person at all and he ended the conversation with me almost as soon as I started it, as if ashamed to talk to me.  
I still think of him, and sometimes I think I'll see him again in the arms of another woman… and I guess that's ok so long as he's happy again… So.. LONG STORY to why I'm writing this in a Sarah/Jareth version, they WILL NOT have the same ending I did. Love will prevail.

ENJOY!  


"**ALL FOR A FRIEND"**

It had begun to rain, the cool drops hitting Sarah's sweaty skin as she ran. _I'm not turning back, it's been raining every freaking day and I can never do my runs because of it!_

Sarah increased her speed; she was already on her 4th mile. It was Friday, and while most of her friends and co-workers were off at bars and night clubs, Sarah was running away her troubles.  
She would be joined later by Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo for a night of pizza and a movie. It had been the norm for years now and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
**  
**The thought of them always made her smile. They were truly and sincerely her friends.  
They were there for her during the good and during the worst of her life; they fought with each other, laughed, and over all shared good times. It was an unmistakable love and friendship that nothing could break.

_Guess I'll head back after all and get Hoggle's favorite movie: "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." _

When Sarah got back to her apartment, she found Sir Didymus sitting at the edge of her bed twiddling his fingers nervously.  
"Sir Didymus! You're early! Where is everyone?"

He looked at her with a look of concern and seriousness, Sarah's smile quickly faded. _Oh my god, something is terribly wrong…_

"M'lady, we must make haste for I need to return as soon as may be, but you had to know being his friend and all."

"Didymus please! Tell me what is going on!"

He sighed, and looked up at as if trying to find the best way to tell her. "Hoggle is gravely ill, we don't know what happened, what he has, or how it happened but his condition worsens daily.." His voice trailed off, he coughed back the tears and took several deep breaths before continuing; "I think you must see him, we know of no way to help him, maybe if he saw you M'lady, it would some how help his recovery!"

Sarah stood there absolutely shocked, she felt her eyes sting and tears run down her cheeks. This wasn't happening, Didymus was not sitting here telling her that her closest friend was on his death bed, this was all some terrible mistake!

"Didymus, how did this happen!"

"We do not know M'lady! The problem consists in not having the sufficient funds or means of getting him to an appropriate healer! Ludo and I have put together everything that we own, and it still doesn't add nearly enough!"

Sarah began to pace her bedroom frantically: "What if!"

"M'lady, your money is not worth anything in the underground, you know this."

Sarah sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "what about this king of yours, Jareth; isn't there any way he can help?"

Didymus tilted his head to the side, "Pardon M'lady, but.. why would he help Hoggle?"

Sarah looked at him incredulously; "He's one of his subjects! If he had half a heart, he would do something to help him!"

Sir Didymus went back to twiddling his fingers nervously: "I'm afraid no good would come of that option M'lady"

Sarah gave him a defiant look. "Like hell it wont! But first take me to Hoggle Didymus, I need to see him before we do anything else."

Sir Didymus jumped off the edge of her bed.

"Let us be on our way then." 

FF_2361742_


	2. Meeting With The Goblin King

**Authors Note: The initial meet up with Sarah and Jareth isn't really on good terms but that will change throughout the course of the story, I promise :o) **

"**MEETING WITH THE GOBLIN KING"**

"Oh my dear god!" Sarah felt her legs give out then, there was no feeling in all of her body. Seeing Hoggle made her completely numb.

"M'lady, are you alright?" Inquired Didymus, trying to help her back up.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand and felt the shower of tears begin to fall from her eyes.

_Oh my dear god in heaven, this is not Hoggle. This is not the same Hoggle that left my house vibrant and laughing only just a short week ago!_

Before her laid an extremely thin and gaunt-looking Hoggle. His eyes which were normally large seemed all the more large with his thinning form, and his skin had turned a grayish-ash color. Sarah feared the worse, and she knew she needed to act, and do it fast.

She slowly made her way towards Hoggle, trying to wipe away the tears so as not to cause him alarm.

"Hoggle? Hoggle its Sarah, how are you holding up?"

Hoggle momentarily opened his eyes and whispered almost without any strength; "Saraaaah.."

"He's been sleeping quite a bit M'lady, I had Ludo go out and fetch some lucid'ka leaves to make some teas, it helps a bit but it will only do so much, and of course.. "

While Didymus talked, Sarah looked around the extremely small dark cave that was only lit by a lantern. Hoggle would most surely die if they not move him to a proper facility and get him some help.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah interrupted.

"I need to speak to King Jareth this very moment!"

"M'lady, please reconsider, there must be another way that we can.."

Sarah walked across the tiny space and pushed over a large rock that was the entrance.

"I'll find him one way or another Sir Didymus!"

Sir Didymus mustered up the courage which he had been lacking since Hoggle had first gotten sick.  
"Your right M'lady, we must do everything possible to help our friend in need, no matter the consequences!"

Sarah smiled for the first time since arriving back in the underground. "That's more like it Sir Didymus."

Sarah followed Sir Didymus into the castle grounds, where she couldn't help but remember the first time she had been there, fighting to save her brother, now she was fighting to save Hoggle.

Everything looked the same except there was no one in sight, no goblins or creatures trying to attack them. As a matter of fact, the place in itself looked deserted.

They made it inside the castle when they were greeted by an extremely large goblin.  
"Who dares enter the castle of the Goblin King?"

Sarah came from behind Sir Didymus; "I do! I need to speak to the king immediately, it's urgent!"

The large goblin shook his head as she spoke; "King will see no one, go back from where you come from!"

Sarah felt the blood coarse through her veins, they would have to literally throw her out of the castle before she was to leave, Hoggle needed her more than ever!

"Hey! Did I stutter? I'm not asking if I can; I said I need to speak to the king RIGHT NOW!"

The large goblin winced at the force in which Sarah spoke, he was about to pick up his sword and prove to these intruders that he was not to be fooled with when a voice interrupted his actions.

"What is that infernal racket? What is all the commotion?"

Sarah turned to see Jareth standing at the platform.  
He looked totally altered since their last meeting. Jareth had always worn stunning clothing that brought out his handsome features, (atleast Sarah always thought so) and while the overly tight pants were still there. He was dressed in black head to foot, nothing glamorous about it, his hair looked a frizzy mess while his face was paler then the last time she remembered and wrinkled. He looked as if he had aged a life time in only a short.. how many years had it been? Sarah had not really given it thought until now. _6 years since I was last here, it hasn't been THAT long, how could he look so changed? What has happened to him after all of those years?_

Jareth's jaw dropped at the sight of Sarah, but was quickly replaced with a look of displeasure and anger.

"YOU! What on earth are you doing here?"

Sarah tried to get a hold of herself and not appear intimidated by him. A loud sigh escaped her before she could explain. _Here goes:_

"Your Majesty, Sir Didymus and I have come because one of your subjects and our dearest friend is dying. They have tried to cure him without any success; there must be a way that you know of where he can be recovered. Please, we do not have much time!"

"Yes your highness!" Sir Didymus chimed in. "We must make haste; his condition rapidly worsens by the day."

"So what?" Jareth spat, "People in my kingdom die all the time, why should I help him?"

Sarah looked as if she had been smacked in the face. _ I knew this was going to happen, but never the less, it still shocks me to see such a pompous fool who calls himself a king be so uncaring._

The fact was, despite his appearing not to care, Jareth was secretly wondering what had happened to him. He knew that he and Didymus were constantly going to see Sarah. There were moments when he thought about not allowing it at all since he wanted so badly to forget about Sarah and the heartbreak she had caused him, but he was never able to bring himself to do it.

"Yeah, why would I expect you to understand, you who've probably never had a friend in your entire lifetime, what would you know of feelings such as compassion, and love." Sarah spat.

Jareths' face sparked with anger at Sarah's words.  
"How dare you come into my kingdom and talk to me in such a disrespectful manner! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I can have you thrown into the…"

"What? The bog of stench?, look at me!" Sarah approached him with nothing but determination and fury in her eyes, she did not fear him at all, and he backed away a bit alarmed at her reaction. He knew she was fiery but this was totally unexpected.  
"Do I look like I'm 15? I don't care if you threaten to throw me in the bog, I don't care if you threaten to lock me up, I DON'T CARE, I WILL save my friend and I will do whatever I have to, but I will find a way! Even if it means my life because that's what friends do for each other!"

Sarah turned around and started to leave. "Come Sir Didymus, I guess you were right, we won't get any help from him."

Jareth would not let Sarah come into his castle, insult him and leave having had the last words, she was sorely mistaken. Especially since he had been secretly awaiting the moment to see Sarah again for years, but the circumstances had once again made him out to be a villain, it always seemed to happen that way.

"Oh, you seem to think that you can leave!"

He twirled his wrist around and the front doors locked themselves shut. Sarah turned to face him, a look of anger and resentment on her face.  
"I guess I could help Hogwart, but in return, you will have to remain here."

Sarah stepped back a bit. "What?"

"You heard me! Stay here in the underground and I will help your friend, it's a simple as that."

"I… but… "

Jareth grinned at Sarah's flustered expression, he wasn't about to let a second chance at Sarah slip through his fingers.

"I have a life aboveground, how can you ask me to give that up?"

Jareth careless threw himself on his throne and eyed her in a serious manner.  
"What happened to "Even if it means my life because that's what friends do for each other! Having second thoughts?"

Sarah hung her head, "He was right, and she would give anything to see Hoggle well, it didn't matter, she'd find a way to make things work out in the end."

"Fine"  
Jareth put his hand to his ear, "Sorry, I didn't catch that, what?"

"I said! Fine, I will remain here so long as Hoggle is brought back to health."

A grin of satisfaction spread across Jareths' face. "We have a deal then."

Jareth extended his hand and created a cystal which he spoke into: "Lazarith, please assist Hoggle as soon as possible, he is gravely ill and requires your immediate care."  
Instantly, the crystal was gone and he turned his attention back to Sarah:

"Now, as for you!"

"No, please!" Sarah interrupted, "Please allow me to be with Hoggle, I.. I need to be with him, atleast until he gets better, please!"

Jareth looked at her carefully; he had been so preoccupied with making sure she would not escape him that he had not noticed her bloodshot eyes, and dark circles underneath them. She really cared for the little creep!

"You may go" He said finally, "but when I send for you, you will come to me without any questions or argument, is that understood?"

Suddenly Sarah felt like she was 15 again. "Yes, you have my word"  
She turned and left immediately with Sir Didymus back to the cave.

When they returned, an extremely tall man with a long gray beard was there by Hoggles' side. He lifted Hoggles head gently and carefully poured a blue liquid from a small bottle into his mouth. "What is that your giving him?" Sarah questioned immediately.  
"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here! I am Lazarith, and I am giving Hoggle a remedy elixir, he seems to have contracted a rare illness that can take an extremely fast hold on the body, tell me; are you his friend?"  
"Yes, of course!" Sarah responded proudly.

He twirled the tip of his beard with his long fingers as he thought about her answer. "Excellent, so would you know if he has ever traveled aboveground?"

"Why yes" Sarah responded. "Quite often as a matter of fact, to visit me."

"Oh dear... that explains it."

"What? Why?" Inquired Sarah. "What's wrong with him?"

"You see, everything is different aboveground even though you cannot physically see it. The bacteria in the air that you breathe, the particles and compounds in the environment.. Totally and completely different." He looked over at Sir Didymus, "Let me guess, you also travel aboveground as well?"

"Yes M'lord! We have been traveling for years now without any problem whatsoever!"

Lazarith nodded, "Well, sometimes it happens like that, no one really knows how it happens exactly. Either way, all of you have been taking a great risk every time you left the underground, and poor Hoggle's body was not able to withstand it this time around."

Lazarith looked down at Hoggle, "I'm going to have him moved to a room in the castle, it will help speed up his recovery, there is not much air circulating or light in here."  
He gave Sarah a warm smile, sensing her concern for Hoggle. "He will be alright, he needs special medicine and a lot of rest which will be provided for him."

"I'm coming with you, I want to be with him, please!"

Lazarith nodded. "As you wish, even though he's not responding, he can probably sense that your here and that will also help with his recovery."

Back at the castle, Sarah sat on the ground next to the bed Hoggle was in. It wasn't a very large room, and all that it was furnished with was the bed that Hoggle lay in, and a small table filled with medicine and some other supplies. Sir Didymus had gone home to take care of a few things but would return in a few hours.

Sarah had no idea how long she had been there holding Hoggle's thin hand. Suddenly she remembered something Lazarith had said before.

"If you can sense me Hoggle then... maybe you can hear me too." She sighed loudly, "I'm scared Hoggle, I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't recover, and what's more I don't know how I'm supposed to live out the rest of my life down here. I know that the goblin king will now take out his wrath on me for something that I didn't even mean to do all those years ago... I was so young! I didn't know... I didn't know!"  
She sobbed hard and leaned against the side of the bed for support. Her body quivering with each sob, never in her life did she feel so vulnerable as she did now.  
When she calmed down a bit, she wiped away some of the tears. "But I will do anything for you, so please get better!"

Down in the throne room, Jareth gazed at Sarah sitting on the floor, bearing all of her soul to her unconcious friend. It had been years since he had checked up on Sarah through his crystals since it would go against his vow to move on with his life. Who was he kidding though?  
What initially started as an inquiry to see where she was in order to confront her again, became an inner struggle for Jareth. This girl really and truly loved her friend unconditionally. She gave up her life, her comforts, not knowing if he would make it out alright just because they were friends. He didn't know anyone who would do that for another person, including himself!  
He had no friends! and he wouldn't really consider his goblins to be his friends!  
_She is truly unselfish, how did I not see this the last time she was here? _

He observed her move uncomfortably on the floor, and reach up for her friends hand again. Just before he made the crystal disappear, he stood up. "Enough, she needs a break from all of this!"

**So finally Jareth is coming around! but your in for a surprise, a sweet one anyway :o)**__

FF_2361742_


	3. A New Task

**Authors Note: Something very similar happened to me in regards to this chapter. The man whom I knew came over to our house one day for lunch and since at the beginning when we were first getting to know each other I didn't care for him at all.  
I thought him to be an arrogant jerk, so I prepared this heavily garlic-Italian meal knowing he was going to be giving a speech and talking to many people afterwards.**

He ended up loving what I prepared for him, and later on I found out that he had been raving about my cooking… I also got the idea from watching; "Two fat ladies" an awesome British cooking show that I have on dvd, their dishes are amazing.. anyway Please enjoy!

"**A NEW TASK"  
**

"Miss! Miss Sarah!" Sarah stirred and was suddenly hit with a wave of pain in her arms that traveled down her spine. She had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position on the floor without noticing. "Yes" She replied, still in a sleepy daze, her hand still clutching Hoggles'  
"What is it?" Before her in fuzzy vision appeared a small goblin: "King call for Sarah, King need Sarah right now!"

She sighed loudly and slowly got up twisting about. The sound of her bones cracking as she did so. How long would her body hold out in such terribly uncomfortable accommodations? She sure as hell couldn't say anything to the goblin king, she'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.  
"Lead the way." She said finally.

She couldn't deny she was scared especially since her future was now so uncertain. She hated that the goblin king really did have power her over now, but what choice did she have? Anything else would've meant Hoggle's decline in health and eventually… Sarah shivered at the thought, reassuring herself she was doing the right thing.

They were lead through many halls and finally a set of grand double doors she hadn't seen before. When the small goblin opened them, before her lay a long table totally and completely filled with all types of food. The smell hit her at once, making her weak in the knees and very conscious that it had been well over a day since she had last eaten or had anything to drink.

Jareth seemed to appear out of no where… or maybe Sarah was too busy eyeing the food to realize he had come out of one of the many rooms that adjoined with the main dining hall. A gasp escaped her lips and she jumped back when she realized he was there looking at her curiously.  
_Was that concern on his face? I must be hallucinating… Maybe the food is a hallucination too, and even if it isn't, should I eat it?_

As if reading Sarah's thoughts Jareth quickly chimed in: "It has been a while since you've had any nourishment I'm sure, I wont force you to eat but I'm sure you will agree that with everything that has occurred, you need to keep your strength.." He then handed her an empty plate and motioned for her to help herself to all the deliciousness that lay before her.

She held the plate and looked at him as if waiting for him to suddenly burst out laughing and taking back the plate saying, "SIKE! Go back to Hoggle this instant you fool!"  
but he didn't, instead he nodded his head as she went around and looked at the wide variety of food.  
Sarah had never seen anything like it, food from all over the globe, there was a plate of eggrolls, noodles, then there was hummus, and warm pita triangles. Thereafter was a bake ware dish filled with bubbly baked ziti and garlic knots.. She was definitely not going to pass up the garlic knots, to hell if it gave her BO, the king would just have to put up with it. The thought brought a smirk to her face for the first time since she had arrived at the underground. Jareth didn't miss this and smirked to himself as he watched Sarah pile the garlic knots onto her plate.  
He produced a plate for himself and took the tongs from her hand. "Well, don't hog it all! Save some for me as well Sarah!" He winked and gave her a sly smile. _What the.. is he trying to be nice? Don't be stupid Sarah,remember that he's not to be trusted!_

She wasn't sure whether to smile back or stay serious at his comment, things were so awkward, and everything just seemed to be happening too fast. With half a smile, she sat down at a smaller, more intimate table that had been set up for two.

It felt odd for Sarah to be sitting directly across from the Goblin King. Her mind was reeling, there were so many questions in her mind. "Will Hoggle get better?' 'What was to become of her now that she was bound to the underground, would Jareth turn her into a mere servant of his, or worse?' In the midst of being caught in her thoughts Jareth interrupted: "My, my Sarah, we sure have a lot on our mind"

She looked up at him quickly, while moving the remainder of her food around on her plate. "You give me a lot to think about your majesty."

He looked at her deeply. _She fears for her safety, she really does see me as the villain...  
_"What is it that troubles you?"

She thought for a while before giving him an answer. _Normally I would blow up at such a ridiculous question, was he blind? Does he not see how everything that has happened would effect me? Maybe it's a trick.._

She moved the plate to the side and folded her hands neatly on the table and looked him straight in the eye:

"Your majesty, this might be a bit difficult for you, but pretend for a moment that you've lived all your life in the above-ground. You have no magic, nothing of significant value except for three people that you have come to know. You realize that as you spend time with them that a bond becomes to form within you all. Suddenly everything that happens to them effects you as well, when they are happy, when they are sad, and you would do anything within your power to see them smile, because it brings you a feeling of satisfaction as well."

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly before continuing:

"Hoggle is dying your majesty, so after relaying how I see my connection with my three friends, what do you think troubles me? Especially since on top of everything, I have made a deal to live in a place that is almost completely foreign to me? How would you feel?"

Jareth stared wide eyed at Sarah. He had thought that she would for sure go off on him as she had done back in the throne room, and that would've been ok, Sarah needed to get everything out of her system, and he would be there to console her. However, the Sarah that sat in front of him now was using to-the-point tactics that only mature individuals possessed, she definitely was no longer a 15 year old anymore.

Jareth also couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Sarah's confession, if she was to form a bond with anyone, it should've been with him, not those three fools, what did she see in them?

At a complete loss for words, Jareth did not know that he could say anything that would bring her consolation, Hoggle should've been getting better by now since Lazarith was the best healer in the underground, and while his condition was not worsening, he wasn't getting any better either.

It was in those moments that the small Goblin came scurrying in. Bowing before Jareth, he informed him: "Your majesty, Lazarith wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

Sarahs complexion became pale as she moved to get up. Jareth motioned for her to stay seated.  
"Please, stay here while I see to Lazarith, I promise that if anything has changed with Hoggle, I will notify you immediately."

She slowly sat back in her seat. _Why is he being so nice and considerate towards me? Maybe through that tough exterior, he really does understand..._

Lazarith stood before Hoggle, giving him the last of his healing elixir when Jareth came into the room.

"How does he do?"

Lazarith turned to Jareth, a look of pity and seriousness on his face.  
"His condition is not getting any better, and I can only give him so many of these elixirs.. He needs strong medicine your majesty, medicine that I do not have."

Jareths' face became hard and defiant. "Lazarith, I know that you, the best healer in the underground, are not standing before me telling me that his condition his hopeless!"

"No, no! I did not say that your majesty, I simply said that he needs stronger medicine. Medicine which.. " He trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"OUT WITH IT!" Jareth barked.

"The medicine he requires is located in the Bo'tikar region of the underground. Beings such as myself, even you your highness, cannot enter that realm; it is fatal to immortals.

Jareth gave an exasperated sigh as he paced the small room Hoggle was in.  
"Are you telling me that.. "

"She would be the only one that could do it and not be harmed."

Jareth felt deeply pained by the news. Sarah had just finished telling him the agony she was going through and now to throw this on top of everything she was already feeling... but to keep it from her would be even worse. It was an automatic death sentence for Hoggle.

Jareth turned and formed a crystal while speaking into it: "Bring Sarah here right away!"

FF_2361742_


	4. An Unexpected Companion

**Authors Note: I changed the category on this story from Romance/Friendship to: Adventure/Romance since I decided to go full force with the whole: "Race to save Hoggle" It will still have romance of course, but a lot of adventure as well since Sarah and Jareth will learn much about each other a long the way.**

I wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews and those who've been following the stories I write. I greatly appreciate it!

"**AN UNEXPECTED COMPANION"  
**

Jareth and Lazarith were outside of Hoggles' room when Sarah arrived. A look of panic and absolute dread was written all over her face. Her voice weak with worry as she asked right away: "What has happened?"

Lazarith stepped forward and took Sarah's hands in his and squeezed them gently in a reassuring manner. "Hoggle is fine Sarah, but I'm afraid there is something rather important we need to discuss."

Lazarith began from the beginning, explaining to Sarah as best to his ability about why it was necessary for her to travel to Bo'tikar, what she would expect to see a long the way, and that she would have approximately 3 days before Hoggles' condition would be fatal.

Jareth watched Sarah's reaction to everything she was told. This wasn't how he had envisioned Sarahs' return to the underground. He knew she was hurting bad, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and assure her that everything would be alright, but how could he do that? Her traveling out to Bo'tikar was going to be ten times more dangerous than when she was 15 and ran the labyrinth.

Now that he thought about it, the Labyrinth really was a piece of cake in comparison to what lay ahead for her.

"Sarah, now that you know; it is up to you to decide whether you want to risk this journey. We can remain here and I can try brewing up a few more elixirs that are slightly more potent and maybe Hoggles' body will react to them…"

"I will do it; I'm not taking any chances with this."  
Sarah wiped the tears from her face and inhaled sharply as she turned to Jareth. "When can I leave?"

In a soft and almost mournful voice Jareth replied: "As soon as you feel able to."

"Then I guess I better be on my way then, but.. I want to say goodbye to Hoggle before I leave."

Jareth and Lazarith waited outside and gave Sarah her privacy.  
Jareth crossed his arms in front of him and starred out into space, deep in thought when Lazarith interrupted them.

"She is risking her own life in pursuit to save his; I have never seen anything like it."

"She is indeed one of a kind." Jareth finally responded. "That is why I cannot allow her to go alone."

"Your highness! I must interject! Your going to Bo'tikar will mean death, do you understand that?"

"Of course I do Lazarith! I will not go into Bo'tikar, I simply will escort her on the journey up until we reach it."

Lazarith shook his head. "It's still extremely dangerous your highness, why not send a goblin, or a troll, they are very strong creatures!"

"I could do that, I very well could, but if something happens to her, I will never forgive myself."

Suddenly the door opened, Sarah slipped out of the room.  
Turning to face them with tear stained cheeks and a melancholic expression, she sighed deeply before saying: "I'm ready."

Outside of the castle, a goblin supplied Sarah with a sac filled with food, water and some supplies she'd need in order to obtain the plant that Lazarith had described.

"Oh, King give me this to give to you." The Goblin extended his hand which held a crystal. Sarah carefully took it from him observing that it wasn't just a crystal, when she peered inside she saw a map with a compass that directed her where she needed to go. "This is great! Thank you!"

"Eh! Don't thank me; thank King, gift for you."

That reminded her, where was the king? She had wanted to thank him. She knew that if he really wanted, he could've denied her permission to go on the journey, but instead he had been extremely accommodating and understanding.

She would have to thank him when she returned since she needed to be on her way if she was to make it back on time.

Not wasting a single moment, Sarah was off on foot past the entrance of the castle and onto a path that she could see, led to a forest. "That's where the real fun begins doesn't it? God only knows what is lurking within those woods."

She turned around to reach for her sac, "I'm pretty sure there is some kind of knife in here." Sarah looked up suddenly when her eyes caught movement off in the distance. Someone was approaching on horseback!  
She swallowed hard and began fumbling through the bag. "Oh my god, I'm being attacked and I've hardly even left the castle!"

Sarah having finally found it, took hold of the blade and hid it behind in her jean pocket; she pulled down her shirt to conceal it and ran full speed towards the forest area. "Maybe if I hide behind one of the trees and go unnoticed, there will be no need for me to even use it."

Sarah was now at an all out sprint as she neared the first trees and bushes; she peered behind her shoulder quickly to find that the pursuer was right on her tail. "How the.. how can anyone be that fast?"  
She quickly dove behind a pair of thick bushes and stayed totally still, careful to hear if the attacker kept galloping off; he didn't.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as she heard him come to a complete stop and mount off his horse; the sound of boots snapping leaves and twigs as he approached her.  
She felt for the handle of her blade and slowly positioned herself for defense. She felt the steps approaching closer, and closer, with each step.

When her pursuer was about three feet in front of her he stopped.  
At that moment she too stopped breathing and then, after a few seconds, she felt her intruder try to enter the thicket of bushes.  
That was when Sarah was no longer thinking, she just acted on protective instinct.

She charged full force against her attacker with the hard wooden handle of the blade.  
She thrusted head on to the mid-section so that the wooden part was what impacted the intruder. She swung around; crouching to the ground in the process and used her legs to knock the intruder on to the ground.

The intruder, while still in shock from the first attack... whatever it was, cried out in pain and shock, falling to the ground. Sarah quickly tried to get up off the ground and make a run for it, but a hard jerk of her leg brought her tumbling down to the ground again, her blade falling inches from her grasp.  
Her mind was racing, "NO! I wont let it end like this! LET GO OF ME!" She tried to kick her intruder off, using all of her strength in the process when suddenly a voice... "SARAH, STOP!"

Sarah quickly turned around at the sound of her name; starring back at her with one hand on his stomach, and the other clutching her leg was none other than the goblin king.

FF_2361742_


	5. Piece Of Cake Journey

**Authors Note: I've kinda been caught up reading Snape/Hermione stories, but I did do another chapter since it was raining/thundering non-stop the other day and the ideas just seemed to flow… It should rain more often.**

As always, ENJOY!

"**Piece Of Cake Journey"**

"JARETH?" Sarah rolled over to her side, trying to calm herself from the shock. Jareth slowly sat up, still breathing hard and clutching his stomach. "Why on earth did you do that for?"

Sarah got up, picked up her handy knife and placed it back in the back-pack. She walked over to where Jareth was still sitting on the ground and offered her hand. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know who you were, and I thought you were going to attack me! I didn't think you'd come out here, please…. Please forgive my actions"

Jareth stayed looking at her hand for a moment. If she hadn't just about knocked all of the wind out of him, he would've pulled her down to the ground with him and engulfed her with fervent kisses and caresses. As much as he hated to admit it, Sarah's fiery attack had turned him on, how would he last three days like this?

Refusing to touch her, he got up on his own. "I'm quite alright Sarah, your little shove did no harm, I must've tripped over something."  
Sarah glared at him, distinctly remembering having literally knocked him off his feet, but she wasn't about to waste time arguing, she had to hurry up and get to Bo'tikar before it was too late.

"I better be on my way now if I am to make it back on time. Thank you for the supplies and allowing me the chance to save my friend. She turned to leave when Jareth suddenly reached out for her and lifted her off the ground.

"What the… hey! What are you doing? Where are you taking me!"

Despite the kicking and screaming, Jareth carried her over past a couple of trees when his horse came into view. He carefully placed her on it before getting on himself.

Sarahs' mouth still agape, he smiled to her. "This is much faster mode of transportation."

Before Sarah could protest, they were off.  
This was no ordinary horse; they were going fast, really fast!  
Sarah shut her eyes tight and instinctively wrapped her arms around Jareths' waist to keep from falling off. He smirked at her touch, the feeling she invoked in him alone was worth the trip.

They were passing what seemed an endless sea of trees and bushes, all a blur of greens, yellows, and browns. She propped her head against Jareths' back, taking in the flashes of colors and wild scents.

_If this weren't a race to save Hoggles' life, this would actually be romantic…_

At the rate things were going, this was going to be an easy journey, they would get to Bo'tikar and she would have to take it from there, otherwise things seemed to be going pretty smoothly... That was until the horse came to a complete stop suddenly.

Reluctantly breaking away from Jareth's embrace, she looked up: "What happened? Why have we stopped?"  
Jareth turned around to look at her. "See for yourself"  
Sarah moved slightly to the side viewing the edge of the wooded area and the vast valley that dropped suddenly hundreds of feet below. The sight of it made her stomach turn, and she unconciously wrapped her arms around Jareths' waist again, mumbling in the process: "What are we going to do?"

"There is a bridge.. " He pointed his black-leather gloved hand towards the front of them. "But I don't know that it will support the weight of you and me, plus the horse."

She stayed starring confused at the rickety bridge, "Umm.. If I recall, you had power to shift and move things, isn't there any way that you could.."  
She felt him sigh deeply; obviously things weren't going to continue as smoothly as she had hoped.

"The closer we get to Bo'tikar, the more my power diminishes, its one of the reasons why it is so dangerous to those like myself, and also why I created the crystal compass for you.. for us," He was looking directly in her eyes as he said that last part.  
"Before leaving the castle. As it is at this moment, I probably couldn't even produce a crystal, and this is considering we haven't even reached the half point yet."

Sarahs' eyes grew wide with alarm, Lazarith wasn't kidding when he had said this would be difficult, but her friends life was at stake, and she knew that in a matter of hours it would start getting dark and they'd have to stop.  
She once again released herself from Jareth and climbed off the horse, fixing her sac so that it was secure on her back and looked towards Jareth who was also dismounting the horse.

"I can't let you continue with me." He looked up at her confused. "Why?"

Sarah thought about it, she would have to choose her words carefully.  
The truth was, she didn't fully understand why he was here with her in the first place, and the uncertainly made her even more fearful of the current situation. For all she knew, he could be pretending to want to help her, and then suddenly sabotage everything as a means of revenge.

Facing the rickety bridge, she answered: "This is my responsibility, Hoggle is my friend, and if anything happens to me then... So be it, who cares, but He is nothing to you, and you are a King with many responsibilities, I... i. it's not right, I can't let you!"

He had seen and... Physically felt how strong she was, he had no doubt she would be able to accomplish the task, but there was no way he could bring himself to allow her to continue on her own, and even if he did, the constant worry for her safety would drive him mad.  
He couldn't understand what has happening to him! Why was he feeling so conflicted and unsure?

While still arguing with himself, he hadn't noticed Sarah taking the first few steps towards the bridge which was approximate 36 feet in length. That in itself wasn't so bad, it was the fall beneath them that was the problem, and as her foot pressed against the ancient scraps of wood that was held together by similarly old rope, it squeaked loudly causing Jareth to snap out of his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and looking forwards, she quickly walked through, almost making it across when she stepped on a rotted plank that immediately gave way under her weight.

FF_2361742_


	6. Barely Getting By

**"BARELY GETTING BY"**

As soon as Sarah realized the rotting wood beneath her had given way, she instinctively held on to whatever was around her, which was the rope that was extending from one side of the bridge to another. She pulled herself up instantly and crawled hands and knees until she finally landed and sprawled on her back onto safe ground.

"Dear god Sarah, are you alright?" She could hear Jareth yell, even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell that he had moved from where he had been standing previously, and was now making his way across the bridge as well; the creak of another rotting plank confirmed it as she sat up watching the intensity of his stare, intent on getting to her as quickly as possible.  
"Please be caref..." Another plank gave way and this time the rope on the right side snapped from its hold, causing the bridge to give way on one side.

Luckily for Jareth, he had never let go of the rope, and the sound of the leather pressing tightly onto the rope filled Sarah's eyes with panic.  
"Oh my god! HOLD ON!" She threw herself towards the edge and extended her hand. there were large rocks on the edge, and she used those to get a firm grip.

She could see the fear in his eyes as he carefully moved himself along the weak rope, when he was finally close enough, he reached into his back pocket. "Watch your hand Sarah"  
Suddenly, he pulled out a dagger and with all his strength, he used his free hand to ram the dagger into the edge of hill so that it was stuck firmly.

"Ok Sarah, I'm gonna let go of the rope on the count of 3, and you lift me up. 1... 2... 3!"

He used the firmly placed dagger to support his weight and help pull himself up as Sarah grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled with all her strength. "Just a little bit more, that's it!" She gave one final tug, closing her eyes and shrieking as she pulled, finally pulling Jareth to safety - and in the process, landing on top of her with a loud thud.

Sarah starred at him wide eye in shock, his breathing still hectic, he looked at her, worry spread all over his face. "Are you alright?" He asked in a husky voice.

She couldn't respond until everything registered, including the pain from all of his weight abruptly landing on top of her. "I will be... Once you get off of me please."

"Oh! terribly sorry!" He quickly got up and extended his hand to help her. They starred wordlessly at each other; they didn't need any words to understand that they were glad to be safe.  
Jareth suddenly looked back across from where they had come from, looking at the horse galloping back towards the castle.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice but to continue on foot. We need to hurry and try to cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark. Do you still have the crystal?" He now carefully bent over the edge, retrieving back his dagger, knowing full well he would probably need use of it.

His words sank in as Sarah stood there looking at the wilderness that lay before them; it looked anything but inviting, and yet it was comforting to know that he seemed sincere in helping her, despite her previous thoughts. He'd never know how much it meant to her, especially now in these desperate hours that lay before them.

"Yes! of course" She took it out and held it in her hand, it illuminated warmly for a second and then an arrow within pointed in the direction in which they were to continue.

Jareth immediately worked his way through the thicket of bushes and shrubs while Sarah followed.  
It was difficult to keep up with his pace and also dodge the vines with the large red thorns. The place smelled terribly of rotting plants and the combination of humidity and heat of the wilderness was becoming uncomfortable.

Sarah couldn't help but notice that as they went deeper into the woods, it also became more silent.  
Before she could distinctly remember the sound of birds chirping, the breeze hitting the dry leaves as they rustled about. This place was different however as if everything was dead.

No longer were there bright green plants and flowers, all the plants were either a dark green, or a muck brown, emitting what seemed to Sarah pearl like beads into the air. "Strange, very strange, I don't recall seeing anything like this before."

Jareth looked at her for a moment, also noting the drastic changes, but as well realizing that his power had now been completely drained. In part it was a good sign since it meant that they were getting closer, but it also meant that he had only his battling skills and affections for Sarah to get them both through whatever lay ahead.

"That's because we are no longer in my kingdom, we are in the Bo'tikar wilderness."  
He decided it would be best to leave it at that and not delve into the horrors and creatures that is said to inhabit these woods, so far they had not come across anything other than their slight delay at the bridge.

She continued: "I mean, I remember when I ran your labyrinth and sure there moments wher...ahhhhh!"

Jareth quickly turned around to find that Sarah had vanished.

"Sarah? SARAH!

Carefully looking around where she had stood, he saw that there had been a hole in the ground that she probably didn't' see since it had been covered with dry leaves and twigs. He bent down towards the hole noting that it extended quite a ways down. He sighed deeply with worry; she could've seriously gotten hurt on the drop down.

"SARAH ANSWER ME!"

But there was no response.

Seeing that he had no choice, he too jumped into the same hole that Sarah had fallen in.

**I know this one was a bit short, but I'll update again before the weekend, so no worries :o)**


	7. Can't Go On

**Authors Note: ****I want to thank each and every one of you who has submitted a review; your encouragement does motivate me to continue with the story. Your thoughts and input also help tremendously, so thanks again.**

Also, just as an FYI, I may not be updating so frequently in the future. Summer has given me a great opportunity to plug into the creative outlet but now with work plus college, I will be more tied up, but I will still write; make no mistake about it!

"CAN'T GO ON"

The world as he knew was gone. All that he was consciously aware of was that he was slipping down a dark and muddy slope without knowing where it would lead him, and before he could register anything else; he was airborne.

Everything around him was suddenly a kaleidoscope of colors, moving rapidly around him, and suddenly he landed in a body of water feet first.

The water in itself had bright green pearl-like beads everywhere that seemed to glow a neon-green, and the water itself was filled with an algae-like substance. It was then that he realized that whatever the algae was, was in fact alive, and slowly trying to wrap itself around his body, but finding his face instead; attempting to suffocate him.

He felt himself touch ground, and he bent his strong legs to push himself upwards towards the surface.

He tugged and pulled desperately at his face, taking in a couple of deep breaths when he had loosened up the attacking algae enough. At the same time, he pushed himself closer to land. This battle ensued until he finally was in shallow enough water to reach back for his dagger and carefully rip away the algae without cutting himself in the process.

Collapsing on the shore, he breathed deeply, trying to take in his surroundings in the process when it hit him: _Could Sarah have been attacked in the same way and she not have been as lucky?___

Dread filled his entire body, realizing that maybe Sarah had not been so lucky in her escape. He got up quickly, looking around to find any trace of Sarah when he saw it: foot prints, not just one set, but many including tiny one's he couldn't make out.

_What if I'm being set up by someone or something?___

"Sarah? SARAH! Are you here?"

No reply.

Dagger in hand, he walked carefully up the path that the foot steps led to. Looking around everywhere, and then he felt it; a sudden throbbing pain that began at his feet and ended at his head. So intense that he dropped his dagger and crouched down on the ground.

He knew then that he was getting too close and it was just a matter of time before he'd have to stop completely.

The closer he got, the more he risked dying in excruciating pain. He knew arriving at the center of Bo'tikar was dangerous but he didn't think that just by being in the outskirts would cause any harm, he was starting to see what Lazarith meant.  
He could only go so far and Sarah would be on her own.

It was the thought of her that made him get up again, and slowly he felt the pain subside some what.

There was movement from one of the thick bushes up ahead, unmistakable noise and rustling. Jareth carefully side-stepped, clutching firmly to his dagger, and suddenly an elf-like creature ran out full speed bumping straight into Jareths' legs and then falling abruptly on his back.  
Jareth simply starred dumbfounded at this creature who... didn't seem to be particularly dangerous at first glance, but one could never let their guard down.

"You!, have you seen a girl come by here?"

The beady eyed little elf slowly got back up, trembling as he did so.

"Please... I mean no harm... my family too, we mean no harm! She was unconscious, we took her back!"

Jareth's eyes shot open. "Where is she? Take me to her!"

"Promise not to harm us!"

Jareth knew the small elf was uncomfortable with him holding the dagger so he hastily put it away. "Ok, take me to her, please!"

The small elf ran rapidly through the bushes and trees while Jareth hurried behind him. The heat and humidity was becoming unbearable, and as a result, he felt the beads of sweat pour down his face and body.

Finally the elf stopped in front of a sizable tree. The midsection of the trunk had been hallowed out and there was a crudely made door which served as the entrance.  
Jareth had to bend down in order to step inside.

He wasn't sure what to expect, maybe something similar to the way that goblins lived. Small caves with hardly any lighting and just enough tools to get by.

This place however took him by surprise. It was extremely sizable, with wooden furnishings, and decorated with various plants. It was bright and cozy, very unlike the average goblin home.

He was led to a separate room where he found a sleeping Sarah lying in an extremely small bed, and next to her was a female elf wearing a pink and green apron. On the other side was a smaller elf who looked at Sarah curiously, never even glancing up to look at Jareth.

The female elf got up at seeing her husband arriving with the guest they had heard about through the young woman.

"She's alright now, just needs some rest and some warm food, I will go prepare now."

With that she gave a small, weak smile and headed out of the room.

"You all possess magic?"

"Yes" responded the father elf, "how do you know?"

"I felt it when you bumped in to me earlier."

The elf took a good long look at him in the light. "Where do you and the young lady come from?"

Jareth sighed and squeezed into the seat that was next to Sarah and took hold of her hand, looking at her while he responded.

"I am Jareth, and I reside in the goblin kingdom an..."

"WHAT!" The elf interrupted, "What are you all doing here? Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

"She is not of the goblin kingdom, she is human, Sarah is her name."

The small elf continued to look at him, extremely confused.

"It's hard to explain.." Jareth continued... ".. and a very long story, but the reason that we are here is because her friend of many years is dying, he is also a resident of the goblin kingdom. She has come to gather a special plant that will ensure his recovery, and I have come to assist her although.. I do not think I can go much further. I .. I came to try and help her, try and be of comfort and instead it seems that our troubles and conflicts have only doubled.. Maybe it was a mistake for me to come."

The elf looked at him sadly, sensing right away how he felt about the young girl. "That's not how it sounded when she first arrived here."

"What do you mean?"

"My son here found her washed up on the lake's edge, she apparently managed to escape the attacks of the dunam'pai."

"The what?" asked Jareth.

"It is a green jelly-like substance, quite hazardous to those who are not elves. She was left extremely weak however.. anyway, she didn't want to leave, she kept saying she had to wait for a 'Jareth' and she probably would have if she hadn't lost consciousness, we couldn't just leave her there. She must care a great deal about you."

As Jareth listened, he never took his eyes off of Sarah. Gently caressing her blistered and mud-stained hands.

The elf couldn't help but feel pity for the two, and by the looks of their tatered and dirty complexions, what they have endured so far had been no picnic.

"You are in pain are you not?"

Jareth finally looked up: "What do you mean?"

"I would imagine that you probably are already much weaker than what you normally would be, am I mistaken?"

Jareth looked down at Sarah's hands, feeling turmoil inside of him because it was true, he needed to get out of there, and soon.

"Yes, I will not be able to guard her, and she still has a ways to go.." He clenched his fists and laid his head over Sarah.  
He shut his eyes tight and gave in to the wave of emotion that had been bottled up for the past six years.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would end up weak, in a tree, crying in front of a couple of elves.

FF_2361742_


	8. Confessions

**Authors Note: I promise the next chapter will be longer and will go into further detail when Sarah finally enters into Bo'tikar.**

"**CONFESSIONS"**

He sobbed desperately onto Sarah, forgetting about everything except for the pain that tore at his heart. Looking through his watery eyes up at her, he felt himself getting dizzy and decided he felt better when he laid his head against her and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile the two adult elves had left the room and they stood outside the door contemplated the situation at hand.

"He will not last long" The father elf confirmed.

"bu...but.. even if we both use our power, to try and send him back, it will severely drain us, problably for days even." The wife argued.

"I know it, but we cannot just leave him to die, even if he tries to head back on his own, you and I both know that he will not make it, not at the state he is currently in."

"Let them eat first and gather strength before we tell them of the plans."  
The father elf nodded while the wife hurried into the kitchen to serve the meal.

O

For Sarah, it had been the most wonderful dream. She wasn't in the middle of danger-filled forest fighting for her life while trying to save Hoggles', No; she was lying in a warm comfortable bed, with the love of her life who happened to be sobbing.. wait a minute..That wasn't right, she slowly opened her eyes to find a hysterical Jareth, clinging to her sides as if he would fall off the face of the earth if he didn't hold on tight enough.

Feeling her move, Jareth looked up at her startled; his eyes blood-shot and his face stained from the tears.

"My god, what has happened?" Sarah asked, feeling her heart sink and her stomach knot up at the sight before.

"Sarah, my darling"

Once again he planted his face towards her midsection, clutching to the fabric of her shirt tightly.  
His voice came out muffled as he spoke.  
"I thought I had lost you back there… God's Sarah, don't ever leave me!"

"Jareth!" She sat up in her bed, trying to reach out to him, it was so confusing and yet heart rendering to see him in such a state, he always being so strong and in control all of the time.

"Jareth it's ok, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere… where are we anyway?"

He slowly moved towards her, feeling the world spinning around him; he knew things were not right, and the fear showed through his face. "Sarah.. I ..." He leaned towards her, determined to at least show her how he felt before it was too late. "Love you.. always have."

He felt himself slipping and finally darkness took over as he collapsed on top of Sarah.


	9. Entering Bo'tikar

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****So I've had some opportunity to write since after I get off work, I come straight the library before class starts.. You gotta love the library, anyway.. Hopefully you will be pleased to see another chapter up in less than a week.  
ENJOY!**

"ENTERING BO'TIKAR" 

"Oh my god, Jareth please wake up!" She pushed herself over him and started shaking him violently. Suddenly, the two elves burst in through the door and contained her.

"It'll be alright dear, but he needs to go back to the Goblin Kingdom, apparently sooner than we had anticipated."

Sarah's eyes were glassy with tears as she looked at the unconscious Jareth before her. "He.. he loves me" she whispered.

Letting it sink, she thought back to when she had first arrived to the Labyrinth, to having met her friends and to finally having been offered her dreams and refusing.  
Despite the pain she now knew she had inflicted on him for having turned him down, and his years of obvious loathing; he still never stopped loving her. It was then that Sarah realized that she too loved him, and now she was fighting for both Hoggle, and a chance at happiness with Jareth.

She got up out of bed and practically knelt in front of the two elves before her.  
"Please, please tell me if there is a way to help him, what shall I do? I'll do anything, please!" The elves looked at one another with a sad expression and without saying a word, they walked over to Jareth.

They held each other with one hand and then used the other to hold on to Jareth, a look of intense concentration on their face as their eyes closed.

The only way Sarah would describe it is as if a green neon light began emanating from them. It began to intensify and they began making grunt-like noises as if using all of their strength.  
Suddenly the entire room was filled with the warm and soothing light, and after several more moments, Jareth was gone.

Sarah cried out when he suddenly vanished and pushed herself over where he had been only moments ago. "What did you do? WHERE IS HE!" Before hysteria threatened to take over Sarah, she looked at the pair and noticed how terribly drained they looked.

The father elf took a step towards her but fell to the ground since his legs were too weak to sustain him, the wife tried to run to him but she too fell as her legs, and entire body were drained.

Sarah knelt down and lifted the wife's head on her lap, breathlessly she whispered: "He is safe, back in Goblin kingdom... you must go save your friend... use gift.. will guide you."

Sarah easily lifted the elves and placed them on the bed she had been laying in.

"Thank you, I will not forget this." She whispered, before picking up her things and heading out once again into the dangerous journey that still lay before her.

O

Back at in the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth arrived in the throne room curled up as he had been back at the elves house. Luckily, Sir Didymus and a couple of other goblin soldiers were there hoping to maybe hear news of Sarah and the king. He ran towards him as soon as they realized who it was.

"Your highness? your higness!" When Didymus saw there was no response, the panic coursed through his body: " Quickly, get me any available healer NOW!"

Sir Didymus kept trying to wake the king, but it was proving useless when suddenly he heard something. It was very faint but he was sure the king had just uttered the words: "Love Sarah"

O

Sarah had been using her "gift" or crystal compass to help her navigate through the thickets of bushes and trees. She had arrived in a marshy area that smelled horribly of rotting leaves.  
The humidity was causing her to perspire and her hair was a frizzy mess, but she now had another reason to continue onward, and it was Jareths' love as well as the desire to save her friend to fuel her to get to Bo'tikar.  
What had taken her so long to realize that love could be so incredibly powerful?

She had no idea what time it was or whether she was close or miles away. Not to mention that it was dark and the only thing that seemed to light the way was the eerie green glow of the plants all around her.

She came into what seemed to be a clearing that led down a dirt path. Her heart began to beat furiously in her chest in hopes that she was finally close. She felt herself running even though she knew she should try to reserve as much energy as possible for she wasn't sure how long the path ahead was.

It was than that it appeared; a hooded figured that seemed to just float off in the distance. That was what made her stop; especially when she saw that it was approaching towards her.  
As it got closer, Sarah realized how big it really was; at least 7 feet in height, it didn't seem to have a face or limbs, except for two neon green eyes that threatened to make her turn around and run for dear life.

Despite it's intimidating appearance, she stood her ground and braced herself for what might occur.

"What are you? Am I close to Bo'tikar?"

It stopped right in front of her and emitted what was a cross between a laugh and a cackle, along with a putrid smell that made her face unconsciously cringe. "Down the path, but…. you have get passed me first."

FF_2361742_


	10. A Fighting Chance

**AN:** **This chapter is the long anticipated fighting scene that Sarah must endure in order to enter Bo'tikar. It took a couple of shots at revising to get it to a state that was credible in my opinion... Didn't want it to seem like a Zelda battle scene or something cheesy like that, which was kind of what it turned out to be the first time I wrote it, so I re-wrote and came up with this.**

Oh! Flashbacks are in _italic_, ENJOY!

**"A FIGHTING CHANCE"**

In those moments it was as if time had ceased to exist. The only thing that was real to Sarah were the feelings of fear accompanied with a stronger determination to let absolutely nothing get in the way of helping two people she cared so much about. As she stared into the blank face with the throbbing neon eyes, her body reacted as if in slow motion.

She reached back for her bag, feeling for the handle of the dagger. She had no idea if this would work, but she had to try, and she had to be fast because time was not on her side.

Sensing what she was going to do, the hooded creature extended one of its limbs towards her and a rush of air hit her, causing her to fly backwards only to be stopped by slamming into a tree.

The pain was fierce, starting from her legs all the way to her skull, lights began to dance in front of her eyes, but she shook her head violently and side stepped behind the tree.

"Hide all you want." It said in an inhuman voice, "but you will not pass."

She thought about trying to out run the creature and at this point she didn't have many options that would be to her advantage. Quickly in her mind, she formulated a plan to run as fast as possible to a nearby tree that was to her right hand side, and as it ran after her, she would mislead it by running behind the bushes and then make a fast break for the entrance.

Without giving it a second thought, she was off; running as fast as she was able to despite her injuries. So far, things were going according to plan, the creature was hot on her track and she ran past the bushes and was about to head for the entrance until the hooded creature swooped down at super speed and again hit her with such pressure as to send her flying again.

Luckily, there were not trees to abruptly halt her flying through the air, considering the speed at which she was going, it would've knocked her unconscious. Instead, she fell hard on the floor; landing on her side and raising her hands so as to protect as much of her body as possible.

"What do you want?" Cringing as she spoke since she was in a great deal of pain.

"Giiive Uuuup"

"I don't have that luxury" She answered in her strongest voice.

"Then you will die!"  
It started to glide towards her, and as it got closer, she could feel her body tense with fear. How was it possible that she had come such a long way only to end up dying at the very entrance of Bo'tikar? It had to be some kind of horrendous nightmare, but it wasn't, this was VERY real.

Not knowing what she was reaching for anymore, Sarah instinctively opened her bag. Suddenly, the crystal compass floated out of her bag and hovered between herself and the hooded creature.

The creature looked at the crystal for a moment as if contemplating what it was, and then Sarah heard as it began as a rumble, and grew into an all out evil cackle that echoed through out the area that they were in.

The creature was mocking the gift. The gift that Jareth had so lovingly given to her so that she could save her friend, and this... THING was laughing at it!

_A flashback appeared in her mind at that moment; of Jareth sobbing desperately on her lap at the elves house. "My god, what has happened?" Sarah had asked, feeling her heart sink and her stomach knot up at the sight before her.  
He had slowly moved towards her, feeling the world spinning around him; he knew things were not right, and the fear had showed through his face. "Sarah.. I ..."_

He had leaned towards her, he loved her, depended on her to arrive back safely, and yet here she was with this inhuman creature that stood in the way of her happiness and jeopardized the future of her friend as well as herself.

The anger began to build inside her, all fear subsiding as she watched it's limbs bob up in down.

She didn't really know what she was doing, it was just an instinct when she reached out and touched the floating crystal that upon sensing her finger tips, released a blinding shot that penetrated through the hooded creature.  
The screech that it let out hurt Sarah's ears and she pushed herself away while covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly.

Despite her eyes being shut, she knew there was another blinding flash which was confirmed by another screech that threatened to make her mind explode and then; silence.

She stayed on the ground for a while before slowly opening her eyes and finding that everything was as it was before with the exception that the hooded creature was gone. She made sure her crystal was back in her bag before checking to see that the path to Bo'tikar was now clear, and without another moment of delay, she got up, ignoring the screaming aches and pains her body gave out in protest, and made her way towards the entrance.

Finally, she had arrived.

FF_2361742_


	11. Danger Lies Ahead

**AN: It's definitely not proving to be an easy journey, and unfortunately it's gonna get worse before it gets better, but at least it makes the happy ending all the more special :o)******

**A warning of sorts to those who are squeamish, Sarah gets hurt in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of thing, I would skip this chapter and wait for the next one to be loaded.**

**I want to thank pinkflora for sending me the youtube link. I think it does indeed go extremely well with chapter 8; here is the link:** .com/watch?v=yswWz49DNdc&p=966AFE72D33B9237&index=7**  
**

"**DANGER LIES AHEAD"  
**

**In contrast to the darkness she had just come from, Bo'tikar was completely green; even the skies had a greenish hue. If the marsh area she had come from was bad, this was ten times worse. It was so extremely humid, that it felt hard to breathe. She felt the fat beads of sweat covering her dirty and slightly torn clothing.****  
****Everywhere she turned, plants, upon vines, upon trees. How was she ever going to figure out which plant was the one that was necessary to bring back home?******

**While trying to walk through the shrubbery, she tripped over a large tree root and instinctively latched on to a branch. Due to the force however, it snapped in two causing her to fall forward and consequently her whole front ended up covered in mud and filth. ******

**She tried to wipe some of it away from her face as best she could, but a horrible pain to her shoulder had her crying out. ****  
****She turned to find the sap from the branch she had broken was oozing with a green goo that melted her skin and exposed her flesh. It was deep and not to mention a good four inches wide, she would have to have it tend to before danger of infection set in.******

**It was more shock than pain, as she was quickly finding how extremely dangerous Bo'tikar could be, and she hadn't even been there for more than five minutes. ******

**She side stepped unconsciously, trying to get a better look at her injury when she walked right into a vine that harbored three inch thorns that were as sharp as knives.****  
****She didn't know how many had pierced her flesh; all she knew was the indescribable pain that caused her to cry out in agony.**

**She grabbed one of them and closed her eyes tightly as the pain coursed through out. She pulled it out fast and was shocked at how deep it had penetrated. She did the same with the others, having pulled out a total of nine from her body; due to the pain, she had not felt the warm beads of blood trickling down as she pulled each of them out.******

**She stumbled forward, holding her injured arm with the other, determined to keep going and reminding herself that she was just going to have to be extremely careful where she stepped. The pain was shooting all throughout her body, and even though she was breathing through her mouth in order to try to get as much oxygen as possible, that was still proving difficult. ******

**She was now totally drenched in sweat, dirt and blood, her hair a frizzy and mud stained mess, she needed to find that blasted plant and fast.****  
**  
**Remembering her crystal compass, she pulled it out in hopes of maybe helping her determine where she needed to go. She gazed into it but frowned when she saw that it was pointing South. "I just came from that direction! Could this thing be broken after the confrontation with that creature?" ******

**Despite the misguiding directions, she kept it in her hand. She somehow felt protected when she held on to it. ****  
****She stopped for a moment, trying to take a good look at her surroundings. It was then that she realized that the place in itself gave off an uncomfortable vibe.******

**The best she could describe it as would be to compare it to when you have a dream that your falling, and you suddenly wake up. It was that sort of feeling except it kept repeating, over and over again.******

**She saw an area in the center of where she currently stood that was a lighter shade of green than the rest. Those pearl like beads she had seen all through out her journey were floating in the air as if signaling that something was there.**

Seeing that she really had no better option, she gathered her courage, and walked off in that direction.

O

At the goblin castle, Lazarith stood over Jareth making sure that with each day, the King grew stronger. Already most of his minor injuries had healed a huge difference in comparison to how he had arrived. Another hour and the king wouldn't have made it back alive.

That was the danger of Bo'tikar and the areas surrounding it; on top of the physical danger, there was an incredible power that emanated through out the land. To a mortal it would pass off as fatigue and difficulty breathing, but it would have killed someone like Jareth.

**The short time he was there was enough to drain almost all life out of him. All the king seemed to do was sleep, and the times he did wake up was to take care of his bodily functions, and eat.**

Always when he did wake up, he had asked about Sarah but every time, Lazarith gave him the same answer: "She has not returned and we have not heard anything as of yet, I'm sure she is fine, she is a strong woman."  
On couple of occasions he even asked about Hoggle, and Lazarith also said the same thing: "He is hanging in there." Which…. He was, but he was getting worse, and already some of the potions and anecdotes that were given had stopped taking effect. 

**O**

When Sarah arrived at the center, she had gasped in shock as she beheld what was probably the most beautiful plant she had ever seen. It was probably the only thing in the entire place that wasn't completely green. The stalk was, but it had a large beautiful white bud in the center that led out creamy petals, the scent that it gave off reminded her of eucalyptus, and it was then that she knew, this had to be it.

She carefully knelt down in front of it, and she dug in her bag for the dagger. She carefully pierced the dirt around the plant, making sure she took the roots as well, and placed it in her bag.

Deciding it was better to take more than less, especially after she came all this way and endured so much; she did the same two more times.

She sighed in relief and gave a small smile as she realized that she had finally attained what she had worked so hard for, the question now however was, "how do I get back?" 


	12. Ruler Of Bo'Tikar

**AN: Despite being busy with lots of algebra tests plus work and other things that life likes to throw at you, I managed another chapter yay!**

As always, your kind words are always appreciated!

"**RULER OF BO'TIKAR"**

Not knowing where she would go, she wandered towards to where she thought she had come from. The ground she stepped on was soft and mushy, but as she walked further; the ground gave way.  
She fell as she did that one time before when she was with Jareth. Through a vast tunnel that was complete darkness. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, this would once again lead her to the elves. She wouldn't mind battling those algae-looking creatures again if it meant that she could reach the elves and then on to safety.  
She finally landed hard on a field of grass. No trees, no shrubs, no dangerous looking vines, just a sea of grass. It was darker than when she was up in the surface, and she felt incredibly alone as she stood there, not knowing what to do next.

There was a sudden movement, and as Sarah turned around to see what else she could possibly be confronted with, she beheld a large mantis-like creature. It was all green except for it's beady eyes, it stood a proud 8 feet or so in height. As if Bo'tikar wasn't intimidating enough by itself, now she was faced with yet another creature, she didn't know that she would be able to escape again, and so she braced herself when it began speaking to her.

"Who or what are you, and who do you think you are, roaming about my land?"

"Yo.. your land? Exactly who are you?"

The creature took a moment to reply, it simply looked her up and down deciding whether it wanted to continue the conversation, or simply capture her as tonight's meal.

Deciding that she seemed too scrawny; not to mention his curiosity overrode his hunger, he decided to humor the ghastly looking female. "I am the ruler of Bo'tikar, I will not ask you again, why are you here?"

Sighing, she told the mantis of her whole adventure; telling him everything that she had been through in order to try to save the life of her friend. As she spoke, there were moments where she felt like she wanted to just break down and cry, there was such an overwhelming frustration and stress that she felt burdened with, but she tried her hardest to be strong and not snap in front of this perfect stranger.

"You did all of that, for a friend?" He asked finally.

Sarah raised her head proudly: "I did, and I have no regrets."

"Let me see this plant you have taken."

Sarah was apprehensive at first, wondering if he was going to take it away from her, but something told her that this wasn't the purpose for which he asked to do it.  
As a confirmation of this, she saw as the mantis shook his head. "This is not what your friend needs, and even if you had returned with the correct plant, you will find that your friend is already deceased."

In that moment, Sarah felt as if her world were spiraling out of control, she couldn't.. WOULDN'T believe what she was hearing. How was it possible that after all she had been through, and even Jareth who had gone through so much only to find out...

"Your lying!.. I know what you are.. a distraction!"

Her actions didn't seem to phase him in the slightest, in fact he felt himself feeling pity for her, she really did seem determined and he couldn't remember that last time he came face to face with such a fascinating being, despite her appearance.

"Bo'tikar time is different from that of the Goblin kingdom, by the time you find your way back, he will have been dead and buried if indeed you say you had a three day limit."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but her body betrayed her and instead the tears started to flow. The only sound coming from her now was sobs of despair, anguish, and grief over not having been able to save her friend; she had failed.

Flashbacks of them hanging out, fighting, laughing, and just being together flashed in front of her. She suddenly couldn't feel her legs, and she stumbled on to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"There is a way.." Grumbled the Mantis.

Allowing her sobs to subside a bit, she looked up at him. "Pl.. Pl..lease, I'll do.. anything."

"A mortal has nothing to offer someone like myself, and it would be pointless for you to remain here ruining my land with your clumsiness and that barbaric instrument you call a dagger, but I can send you back in goblin time to save your friend, and what's more; I will give you the antidote for your friends illness. You see, if you had indeed brought back the correct plant, it wouldn't have mattered, it would've been rendered useless since the potency only has a certain duration once it has been removed from the soil."

"I didn't know..." Sarah sobbed

"Of course not, neither you nor that healer has ever set foot into my kingdom, how could he possibly know."

"Then.. then.. why.. how did they know to send me here in the first place?"

"That, I cannot be sure, but it is a known fact that Bo'tikar is the only place where most potent plants and herbs can be found, but each and every one has to be handled in a certain way."

Sarah stood up again, and gave the mantis a long and contemplative stare. "Why are you doing all of this for me? What do you get out of this?"

"Again, I have nothing to gain from a mortal, you are intriguing though... and it has been such a long time since I have had such amusement..."

Sarah saw the glint in his beady eye, and she felt her stomach begin to knot up as she realized that maybe the intentions of the ruler of Bo'tikar were not so noble after all…

**I'm already done with the chapter that follows this one, I just need to tweak some areas a bit and then I will load it, so be on the look out!**


	13. Friend Or Foe?

**Authors Note:** **I'll be taking a much needed vacation and wont be able to update for a while so I'm adding one more chapter before I take my leave, enjoy!**

"FRIEND OR FOE?"

"I'm flattered that the ruler of Bo'tikar find me amusing, however; I am eager to return, especially since you have stated that you would be able to bring me back at the appropriate time so that I may assist my friend."

He stayed starring at her for a moment, moving in a stealth-like manner that seemed almost orchestrated because of how smoothly he moved about her. His beady eyes that had been shining with interest as he looked her up and down, and finally; he crossed his spiked forearms on his chest as he spoke. "Tell me, do you have a name?"

It didn't feel right to Sarah, the way he seemed to keep avoiding her urgency to return; it made her feel panic especially since with the exception of the elves, everyone she had met so far has tried to cause her harm.  
"My name is Sarah."

"Sarah... such a sweet, feminine name. Yes, I like it very much." He turned his back towards her as he continued to speak. "Sarah, you will find that Bo'tikar is gravely underestimated, people fear it... especially those pompous immortals who think no one is greater than they are, it is why I specifically have made it so they are no where near me, near this wonderful place."

"But.. aren't you.." She began.

"Don't even categorize me with them! I am in a league of my own!"  
He looked her again thoroughly, "I know you might not see it the way I do at present, given your injuries and misfortunes so far, but it was necessary you understand."

"Necessary for what? I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You were an intruder! and as such my kingdom is designed to protect itself! It doesn't have to stay that way however, however... When you return and aid your friend, how would you feel about coming back here?"

"You mean to visit right?"

"Whatever you like."

And that confirmed her thoughts, she knew something was brewing, but she wasn't prepared for this.

At her silence, the mantis was preparing for her decline; having hardly interacted with anyone, it would be crushing for him to be denied the company of someone he had thought to be so fair in such a short amount of time. He didn't really understand how or why it had happened. Especially since she was tattered and worn down, dirty and generally unappealing. Her eyes however, held a glow that intrigued him. She had patches of... well it wasn't really fur, but it was dark and complimented her so well, he could only imagine how she would look if the circumstances had been different.  
She obviously had a heart of gold if she was going through so much trouble help a friend, and that's what he needed in his life. He wouldn't have admitted it otherwise, but the feeling was too great to ignore. Now she was going to reject him, and he could feel himself going back on his previous word even though he generally didn't do that.

He was a being who kept his word, but this… creature.. this intruder who had been causing his emotions to summersault in such a short amount of time made him nervous yet it intrigued him; finally she spoke:

"I'm sure that under different circumstances, I could see Bo'tikar in a different light than I thought before..." She looked at her injured arm as she spoke. "I would love to return if you gave me a way to do so where I didn't have to risk my life all over again, and maybe you can come to the goblin kingdom with me."

He looked at her incredulously. "When, now?"

"Sure, unless you have somewhere else you need to be."

It had been many years since he had left the comforts of Bo'tikar, and he surely wasn't expecting an invite to the goblin kingdom. How would they react by seeing him?

"Please, don't forget to bring a long the medication my friend needs in order to get better."

"I have not given my reply yet, what makes you so sure that I will take you up on your offer?"

Sarah's brows furrowed together at his declaration. "Hold the phone, I have agreed to return, despite my injuries and personal grief, and yet you do not want to come back with me to the goblin kingdom? What, is it not good enough for you?"

Before he could answer, Sarah was turning around. "Forget it then, I don't need you, I'll find a way without your help."  
Not having gotten nearly enough rest, and having to constantly struggle at almost every turn was starting to take a toll on her patience.

The mantis was totally taken aback, she was the feistiest creature he ever came across, but he found he rather enjoyed it for some odd reason.

"What is a phone? And there is no need to get upset; I will come along once you calm down."  
He looked at her carefully, she still had a scowl on her face and her breathing was still some what heavy.

"Are you calm?"

Sarah glared at the mantis, sighed and took a deep breath "Yes, I am"

"Good" He replied, "Step into the water then."

"What water?" Sarah asked as she turned and saw that a vast green lake appeared before her. The neon green beads swirled around her as she neared.

"Don't be afraid, it will transport us back."

The mantis stepped beside her and they instantly vanished.

**Next Chapter, Sarah and Jareth finally reunite! Stay tuned!**


	14. The Truth

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back with my creative batteries re-charged and ready to go with yet another chapter.**

The trip to Canada and some of the northern states was pretty good, we only had nasty weather one day and.. yes almost everyone got seasick but the other days were really awesome, and got one awesome pic of the sun setting behind the lighthouse so it has hues of red, purple and orange.. ok.. enough! On with the story!

**"THE TRUTH"**

As soon as they had arrived to the entrance of the castle, the Mantis wasted no time in surveying the area.  
"Ugh, this place is atrocious! Why, there isn't a living plant in sight! It has absolutely no sign of life for that matter! How does your king allow his kingdom to remain in such a deplorable state?"

Sarah made her way to the door, "Well, you can discuss that with King Jareth once we make sure Hoggle is given the potion you have for him."

"Yes of course, lead the way" The mantis followed her into the castle where several goblins gasped and hurried at the sight of her…. Or maybe it was the sight of the gigantic mantis. She didn't have time to figure it out as she quickly made her way towards the room Hoggle was in but in the process a shrill and familiar voice commanded her to stop where she stood.

"Sir Didymus! It's me!"

He could've cried for her; the smears of dried blood, the dirt and grime, it was no wonder he didn't recognize his best friend initially.

"Sarah! Oh goodness you made it back!" They collapsed together in an embrace, as the mantis simply stood back and watched.

"Sarah, what happened to you? We need to get you to a healer!" He then turned to look at the mantis that stood tall and proud before him.

"And you sir, who might you be? Are you a friend of Sarah's?"

The mantis was about to answer when Sarah interrupted: "Didymus, he has kindly come of his own free will to help us with Hoggle, we need to get to him as soon as possible."

"I just came from his room and… well.. he hasn't changed all that much from when you left and actually…"

"It's ok Didymus" She interrupted, he's going to get better, I can feel it somehow. So don't worry!"

They all ran towards Hoggle's room when they found him asleep in his bed.  
Lazarith was no where in sight, but sitting in a corner was Ludo who got up as soon as he was able to make out that the messy girl was Sarah.

They all fell yet again into an embrace and mumbled words that the Mantis did not understand since they were muffled. He looked on and felt his chest tighten. He wanted that. 

It was then that he was fully aware of how alone he really had been in Bo'tikar, how did he manage it for so many years? And what would he have to do to become like the one's that stood just a few feet away from him? 

The affection they all felt for each other was profound, even he could feel it's power, but… He felt something else as well. It was a love so powerful that it intimidated him; it wasn't coming from the direction of Sarah and her friends, then where?

His question was answered when a weak and tired voice came from the door way. It was weak and faint but he heard it. "Sarah.. You're baaaack."

Jareth looked like absolute hell. He was deadly pale, but apparently had enough strength to come and find Sarah.

Sarah suddenly ran to him and they also fell into a tight embrace.  
"Sarah, I was so worried" He ran his fingers through her hair, but only once since he found it took up a lot of his energy.

"Shhhhhh, you shouldn't be here Jareth, you should be resting!"

"Rubishhhh"

The mantis observed as Jareth kissed Sarah warmly on the forehead. How they looked into each other's eyes for long moments and he understood then why he had felt that strong wave of emotion moments earlier.

Sarah was torn, she wanted so badly to escort Jareth to his chambers and lie in bed next to him until he fell asleep, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure how Hoggle reacted to the potion. Even though she felt safe with the mantis, she still needed to be absolutely sure his potion would work.

Finally making up her mind, she turned to Jareth. "I need you to just stay here for a moment and rest a bit, we're going to administer the antidote to Hoggle, ok? Once it's done, We'll both rest in your chambers.

While Sarah and Jareth were busy re-uniting, the mantis took it upon himself to observe the contents that were spread on the small table next to Hoggle's bed.

He observed that there were small bottles that were all the same. He picked one up and sniffed it. With his expertise in plants and potions, he knew right away what it was and gasped as the bottle fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

Sarah suddenly looked away from Jareth and over to the mantis. "What's wrong, what happened?"

Still in shock, the mantis took a moment to gather his thoughts and how he would break it to her.

"Sarah.. who has been taking care of Hoggle?"

Somehow, Jareth managed to gather strength enough to answer: "My best healer in the entire goblin kingdom."

Sarah looked at the mantis, then at Jareth, and then back at the mantis. "Why? What's the matter with it?"

The Mantis turned to Sarah, "The healer has been giving Hoggle M'teker"

"What? What is that?"

The mantis sighed before answering; "It's a special brew that helps advance his illness. Sarah...He only has a few hours left, if that."

**Oooooooo no one saw that one coming! But why? What does good o'l Lazarith have to gain? Find out on the next chapter!**


	15. Stay With Me

**AN: Ladies and Gents, I decided to take time off my lunch break and upload yet another chapter, I know it's soon, but I will not have time to do so later today or tomorrow.. or.. who knows when really… Vacation time is truly over *sniffles***

Enjoy this one!

"**STAY WITH ME"**

In those moments, Sarah literally felt her heart sink. Even though her mind had registered the news, she couldn't seem to react. She would open her mouth to speak, but no words were coming out. It was Jareth's rustling about that finally got her to turn her head towards him.  
"Where is he? Where is the bastard? When I get my hands on him I'll..!"

Sarah would've been frightened of his threat if he were actually in good health. She knew that it was unwise to tamper with the goblin kings' wrath, but as it was at the moment; his words emerged merely as a whisper, and with his current state of being so physically weak, they all knew that there wasn't much he could do.

Sarah pulled him back and gently moved his chin so that he was facing her. She looked deeply into his tired and worn mix-matched eyes as she spoke.  
"YOU will do no such thing, we need to get you back into your room after.."

Suddenly the mantis walked over and handed Jareth a couple strands of what looked like red grass. It was beautiful, and smelled of eucalyptus. "Eat this, you will feel better."

Jareth seemed reluctant at first and Sarah suddenly remembered that she had not introduced them. "Jareth this is.. "

"I know who he is." He replied softly. He then took the strands, chewed and swallowed.  
Almost immediately, color came back into Jareth's body, and face. He was no longer ghastly pale, and even though he was still weak, he seemed a lot better. Jareth saw the confused look on her face and knew he needed to explain.

"It was rumored that there was a ruler in Bo'tikar but it was considered a myth.. a legend since no one had actually seen him and lived to tell the tale."

Jareth carefully eyed the mantis and small smile formed on his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person."

The mantis nodded, "Likewise, and if you all will permit me, I can help Hoggle."

"Yes please!" Sarah got up and stood by the mantis the whole time, helping him lift Hoggle's head so that he could swallow all of the medicine.

Jareth stood there and watched as Sarah and the mantis spoke. He was not listening to the words but observing the look on her face and the way the mantis responded as if they had known each other for years.  
Jareth himself was shocked that he didn't feel jealousy towards it, it was more of an admiration that his Sarah would be able to befriend even the ruler of Bo'tikar himself who was thought to be long dead and just a legend; but then again it had always seemed to be that way. If anyone could do anything, it was his Sarah.

Suddenly he understood why it was that he was never able to forget about her despite all the years that had passed. He knew that he would never stumble upon anyone like her, she really was one of a kind, and was why he loved her so deeply. It had been the knowledge of that love that he thought would never be returned that caused so much turmoil in his heart and thus affected the way he had begun to run his kingdom.  
Appearing as if in shambles was really a reflection of what he had felt on the inside for so long, only now was he beginning to hope that maybe he could now make things right not only for their sake, but for the kingdom as well.

Finally breaking away from his thoughts, he heard the mantis say. "He should do a lot better within the next couple of hours, he needs a lot of rest though, the previous medications he was given have probably gravely effected his immune system."

Jareth cleared his throat loudly so that they all turned to look at him. Just in the short minutes that they had been there, he had already greatly improved. It was mind boggling to Sarah that just a few strands of funny looking grass could do that.

"Sir if you are willing, I would be honored to have you stay as a guest in my kingdom for as long as you please, I will have one of the goblins show you to the guest quarter once you are ready to turn in for the evening. At this moment however I need to attend to some urgent business regarding a certain healer."

"Jareth, you should rest, I know you feel better but.." Sarah began to protest when Jareth linked his arm with hers. "Precisely why you shall stay by my side to make sure I don't over do it."

Jareth had given his head guard orders to search the castle and the kingdom thoroughly to find Lazarith. In his mind he thought of the many ways that he would make him pay for all the turmoil he had caused, but at the same time; he could not deny that it was what probably brought he and Sarah closer together.

During that time, Sarah was able to clean herself up. As the warm water ran down her body, she sighed at how good it felt to be clean again. When she was done, she found that a royal blue dress with matching slippers had been laid out for her. Deciding she was not about to trust another healer after what had gone on with Lazarith, she searched the room she was in and was able to find bandages to seal up her wounds. She then put on her dress and was astonished to find that it fit her perfectly.

Sarah met up with Jareth directly and they were accompanied by the mantis, Ludo, and, Sir Didymus as they had a light dinner and mainly talked of Bo'tikar and Sarah had explained what had happened after Jareth had returned.  
They were all shocked at all she was able to endure, but they knew she was strong, and were just glad to have her back.

"We will need to thank the elves in some way..." Sarah pondered loudly. Jareth couldn't help but smile, it was one of the many qualities that he loved about her, she was so considerate and caring.

"We have time to figure out a way." Jareth replied before he got up and excused himself from the table, feeling exhaustion start to take over.

"Yes, you should rest, those strands help but you still need to try and take it easy over the course of the next few days." The mantis had said before Jareth bowed in acknowledgement.  
Jareth looked over at Sarah and no words were needed for her to know that he was expecting her to accompany him.

She wiped her mouth with her napkin and excused herself after she asked Sir Didymus and Ludo to give mantis a tour of the castle. They happily agreed and Didymus wasted no time in breaking into tour guide mode.

They walked to Jareth's chambers in silence; Sarah figured it was due to his exhaustion. As she helped tuck him into his bed she momentarily thought about walking over to the other side and joining him but wasn't sure it was such a good idea. She was about to turn to leave when he grabbed her wrist and gave her a pleading look before finally saying softly "Stay with me."

**There is still a lot more to come, and the next chapter should be of special interest for those who are more into the "romantic" aspect of Sarah and Jareth as opposed to the adventure part. *SIGH* ^_^**


	16. Starting Over

**AN: Enjoy!**

"**STARTING OVER"**

It was his penetrating stare that got her to move instantly over to the other side of his gigantic bed, and even though her mind was clouded by a desire that was beyond her understanding; she shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily as she slid across close to Jareth.  
Determined to get everything she had held for years out in the open, she remained sitting up and looking at the golden design on the sheets before her, obviously even his bed linen was made of the finest material.

"We need to talk." She finally whispered.

Jareth sighed loudly, unsure of what it was that she was exactly going to say. No matter how badly he wanted to believe that Sarah would willingly stay with him, a part of him would always fear rejection since that dreadful day all those years ago, but if she was going to shred his heart to bits again, he rather she get it over with already.

"Yes, speak your mind" He said in a surprisingly soft voice.

He looked at anywhere but her in those moments. Clutching his hands to his sheets to keep from showing his trembling hands but it had nothing to do with nervousness; he was after all a king, and a king feared nothing or no one. Why was his heart beating so fast though? Why had his mouth gone dry? _I'm obviously still ill from the trip_ he tried to convince himself.

Before he could delve any further in his thoughts, Sarah reached over and gently took hold of his hands, and before he knew it, he was swimming within her beautiful eyes, completely and totally immersed in his Sarah.

"Jareth I.. I have to ask you, it's been on my mind constantly since the moment you were sent back by the elves. Jareth.." She crept up as close as possible to him.

"Did you mean what you said to me while we were in the home of the elves? Please Jareth, I need to know."

A cocky grin formed on Jareth's face, he couldn't help it, even though deep within himself; he was bursting with joy at where this conversation was obviously headed.

"Refresh my memory my dear Sarah, so much happened, it's hard to pin point what it is your talking about exactly."

He didn't miss the flush of red that crept up her cheeks that instant. It made her look so lovely, he would gladly make comments such as those all day if it meant he was rewarded with that look.

Sarah knew this was no time to back down; Jareth had done so much for her, it had to be based on love, even if he wouldn't admit to it, there was no way he would do all those things simply because he wanted to be a good sport and aid and old rival.

"Jareth, you said you loved me back in the elves house, I need to know if you meant it."

"Sarah, in the time that you have come to know me, do I strike you as a man who would utter something so intimate and not be truthful about it?"

Sarah put her face in her hands and shook back and forth before surfacing with her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know Jareth! I.. Ever since I've come back to the underground I don't know what's what anymore. All I know is that we spent all these years apart from each other because of a mistake I realize now that I made long ago, but I need to know if this is real before I can commit to you."

Jareth looked at her for a long moment and took her hand again.  
"Commit to me? Sarah, do you mean it? Do you understand what you would be getting involved in? By committing to me, it would mean that there would never be anyone else for either of us. I'd expect you to be by my side always. I am a possessive man Sarah, a very jealous man; do you understand what it all entails? I know that it was wrong of me to assume you'd understand when you were younger, but I had fallen so deeply in love with you that I wanted to make sure you were mine, but now… Just know that if you enter into such an arrangement with me now, there is no going back."

His voice and expression was no longer a tender one, it was serious and she knew that he meant every word he said.

No other man had ever wanted her with such determination, and while she thought that a statement like that would normally intimidate her, she found herself becoming thrilled by his words. They enraptured her and encased her in a security she had never known.  
_Being protected by the goblin king himself…._

When Sarah was still deep in her thoughts and hadn't made a comment to his statement, he sighed deeply. _You went and did it you fool, scared her of. Now she's thinking twice about it, next thing you know she'll be asking you to send her back._

"What have you to say now Sarah? Do you still wish to commit to me?"

__She didn't respond right away, she just starred deeply into his mix-matched eyes before suddenly leaning forward and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

That was all it took for Jareth to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back with the same desire and need. It was an affirmation that she accepted his terms, and his heart rejoiced in it.

He ran his fingers through her silky hair while kissing her over and over again. Her touch, her scent, and her taste was overloading his mind with desire, but now was not the time or the place for passion to unravel itself, she deserved better than a partly functioning king who was still recuperating.

With a heavy heart, he broke away from her steamy kisses, she groaned in protest but he guided her face with his hands to look at him.

"I love you Sarah, I never stopped loving you, and that is why when I am well, and when that criminal Lazarith has answered to me; we will make immediate plans to wed."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but Jareth placed a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh, I know Sarah, but remember that there is still unfinished business at hand that must be tended to."

Sarah looked deeply into his eyes, knowing he was right and she nodded in approval before he lowered his finger back to caressing her hands.

"I'm sorry Jareth, I momentarily forgot that.. I'll leave you to rest then, and go see how Hoggle is doing."

"There is no need to apologize, and I promise I will make it up to you ten times over when I am well. That.. " He gave her a mischievous grin that made goose bumps erupt all over her body before finishing his sentece.  
"That.. you may be sure of." 


	17. Hoggle Awakens

**AN: I know it's taken a while, but I've been incredibly busy. I'm just as eager as all of you to see everything start coming together.**

Thanks for the lovely comments you take the time to write, they are appreciated.

"**HOGGLE AWAKENS"**

Carefully shutting the door behind her; Sarah made her way over to Hoggle.  
It had not been much time since the mantis had helped, but she couldn't help but wonder if there were at least a small sign of recovery or anything that would indicate that he would be alright.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever had to be faced. There were bright rays of sunlight coming into the room.  
_That's funny, this room seems different somehow…_

As she quietly walked, her body seemed to rejoice in the feel of the warm light as it caressed her skin, it had been so long since she felt the rays of the sun. Looking out she realized that Hoggle's room now had French doors that led out to a balcony. It was exactly the way Hoggle's room should've been from the start in her mind, not that closet had to suffer in before.  
_but how?… _before she could try to make sense of the changes in the room. She heard rustling and quickly turned around to find Hoggle mumbling in his sleep.

She ran over to him quickly, and noticed right away that he looked very much improved. It was unbelievable the relief she felt in that instant since not too long ago, he seemed to be at deaths' door. She smiled and gently traced the outlines of his forehead with her fingertips.

"Hoggle, I don't' know if you can hear me, but everything is going to be ok. I've missed you so much, and there is a lot I have to say to you."

She took a hold of his hand, squeezing gently as she continued to look out the doors and at the streaming sunlight. _Were those trees and flowers off in the distance_?

"Things are going to be different from now on. All of us together, we're going to turn this kingdom around." Sarah carefully got up and let him rest.

Curiosity having completely taken over at this point, she walked over passed the French doors and onto the balcony.  
A loud gasp escaped her as she beheld a lush and blossoming garden filled with roses and gardenias that gave off their sweet scents.  
There were hydrangeas and cosmos, along with exotic flowers she had never even seen before.

There was the sound of excited chatter and she looked over to her right, she saw Ludo, Didymus and Mantis walking up the path.

She frantically waved her hands to try and get their attention, and Mantis was first to notice her right away.  
Sir Didymus jumped happily up and down. "M'lady! It is so beautiful out, why don't you come and join us?"

"I'll be down in a minute." She responded before turning around back into Hoggle's room.

O

They had walked around the grounds for about an hour before Sir Didymus and Ludo took their leave and headed back inside the castle.

Sarah sat down on a wooden bench that had rose vines wrapped around the feet and several blossoming buds. She glanced at the mantis quickly before asking, "Is this your doing?"

He looked at her momentarily before looking around at the greenery again.  
"Some yes, I had a hand in it; but most of it is due to a change in the environment of the kingdom itself. I take it the King is pleased."

Sarah couldn't help but smile shyly at his comment. She could feel herself blushing and couldn't quite express what she really wanted to say all of the sudden. " uh.. you could say that."

He continued to look out at the garden, this time dropping a few seeds in a patch of dirt as he spoke. "So what is the deal between the two of you if I may be so bold. It's unmistakable, even without my detection abilities it is quite obvious you too feel an intense love for each other."

Suddenly becoming extremely interested in her hands, she twiddled with her fingers restlessly. "It's a really long story, but I'll try to sum it up as best as possible."

She explained to him how it was that she came about arriving at the underground in the first place. How she had been too spoiled and too young to grasp the concept of what was unfolding in front of her, and how it had left her with a bitter aftertaste in regards to the goblin kingdom in general. The only thing that she held on to, and had come to love was her friends. Even as she spoke of them, there was a certain glow around her, it was unmistakable that she cared and loved them.

"So, you too have loved each other all this time, and it took a life threatening incident to bring you together? Are all creatures of this kingdom so complex?"

Sarah observed as she saw the seeds begin to sprout and grow before her eyes, taking the form of a lush and vibrant Hydrangea.

"That is exactly it!" Sarah interrupted, still looking at the beautiful plant before smiling at him.

"Love isn't always easy. Sometimes it's complicated like you just stated, and… just like that flower that blossomed right now, it can become something beautiful. Sometimes it can feel outright crazy, I know! Over all however… over all it is the best feeling in the world when you are with the right person. I cannot tell you how many times in the above ground I wanted to move on and try to find what in my mind was 'normalcy' only to be disappointed time and time again. This however, this world which is anything but normal, this will become my normalcy; and I'll have my friends new and old to share it with."  
She offered him a warm smile letting him know that she now officially considered him a friend. He couldn't understand why it brought him so much pleasure, but he rejoiced in it.

He didn't know if she could possibly understand how difficult it could be for a ruler to relish in the sublime feeling of being accepted for who they were and not _what _they were.  
From his past experience, rulers were not allowed to demonstrate anything but a driven determination to keep the kingdom in running order and that was the end of it.

He began to understand finally why the king of the goblins never made an effort to try and seek Sarah after the rejection. It was so much easier to try and forget since it would be after all; for the good for the kingdom.

Other thoughts began to click in the Mantis's mind. He could not be absolutely sure, but he thought he had a pretty good idea why Lazarith had felt driven to cause such chaos.

"Sarah, words cannot express what I am feeling in these moments. I have known you for such a short amount of time, and already I feel as if I have always been your friend. It is for that reason that I must ask if you have had a status update on the search for Lazarith."

She began to feel a nervous knot in her stomach. She had in fact forgotten all about his betrayal, and she knew the importance of him being captured and sentenced by Jareth.

"Let us return to the castle and I will find out."

As they entered, Sir Didymus was running frantically towards them.

"M'lady.. I… I.. was just on my way to fetch you. Hoggle.. Hoggle.."

The color suddenly disappeared from Sarah's face. What could possibly have happened now?

"He is awake, Sarah, and asking for you!"

Without another word, Sarah was running full speed towards his room, her friends chasing after.


	18. Finding Lazarith

**AN: I had to attend a funeral last week and it was actually the pain and tragedy that sort of helped with this chapter in terms of love, and also giving in to the reality that sometimes life is going to get complicated whether we like it or not.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**"FINDING LAZARITH"**

Hoggle found himself walking along a solitary path in the middle of nowhere.  
It seemed to be a forest, but it wasn't the goblin kingdom, not the goblin kingdom he knew anyway.  
He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, he didn't even remember waking up that morning. Where was Sarah? Where were his friends? And why was he walking up this particular path?

The skies were dark and there was nothing but dead brush all around. The further he stumbled forward, the softer the ground became until eventually, he felt as if he were sinking. Quickly, Hoggle tried to go backwards but he found that he was unable to move despite all the struggling. On the contrary, he felt himself sinking deeper into the ground.

"Help! Somebody please!"

Suddenly off in the distance he heard Sarah cry out as if in an echo "Hoggle!"

"Sarah!"  
He extended his arms out in front of him just as a child would, as if Sarah were to come and scoop him up to safety. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her and his other friends. "They will come, I will be saved, they will come.."  
There was an evil and inhuman cackle that snuck up right behind him. It was so close that he could feel the warmth of the air as it rushed out from whatever it was.

Absolute panic struck Hoggle in that moment and he turned around as best he could to find Lazarith starring down at him.  
This was not the warm and caring man that had stood by his bedside during his illness. This was a crazed looking creature that sought pain and vengeance.

"They will never find me, and you will die!" Was all Lazarith said before squatting down on solid ground so that he was at eye level with Hoggle.

"DIE!"

He stuck out his hand so that it hovered just above his head and a force radiated off his fingers towards Hoggle. As he sank, darkness took over.

O

Sarah rushed quickly down the hall and towards the open door that lead to her awakened friend. Her eyes searched frantically around and found a mumbling Hoggle with his eyes shut tight. Sweat was pouring down his face and it tore at Sarah's heart.  
This wasn't what she was expecting at all, she wanted to find a happy and vibrant Hoggle!

She knelt down in front of him and quickly took his hand.  
"Hoggle! Hoggle, It's me Sarah, can you open your eyes for me please?"

The only response that Sarah got was more incoherent mumbling, his face twitched at times but he seemed to be beyond her reach.

Sarah allowed her tears to flow, and she hugged Hoggle tightly without saying one word.

In that moment, she just needed to take comfort in the fact that despite not having recuperated at the speed of which she would've liked, he was at least alive, and slowly getting better.

"If only there were a way for me to make the pain go away, to make the hurt stop.. If only... " Sarah mumbled over Hoggle's chest... "Please wake up Hoggle.. They said you were awake..."

Suddenly Sarah's head shot up. "What happened? I was told he was awake!"

"H..he was M'Lady!" Sir Didymus said innocently. "He woke screaming your name! and that's when I came to find thee!"

Suddenly Hoggle finally mumbled a coherent word; "Sarah.. "

She hugged him tighter and softly whispered back, "I'm right here Hoggle, please wake up, we all want to talk to you."

Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as his whole body jerked up and he screamed out "SARAH!"

Instantly, everyone swarmed over him. Didymus pulled him back in bed, Ludo made sure the blanket was wrapped around him, and mantis put a damp cloth over his head.  
Sarah intertwined her hand with his as she spoke in her softest voice. "Hoggle, I'm right here, we're all here with you, your going to be alright!"

From holding his hand, she could feel his pulse beating rapidly, whatever woke him had probably been a nightmare. She pondered about that aspect; hadn't the entire experience since returning to the underground been like some awful nightmare that you couldn't wake up from?

The only bright side Sarah could gather from this whole experience was that she and Jareth had finally recon ciliated and would soon wed after Hoggle got better, and they'd make plans to turn the Goblin Kingdom around. Only THEN would things start to improve.

"Hoggle, speak to me, tell me how you are feeling."

He looked around the room with only half open eyes, he seemed too weak at the moment to be able to do anything else, and all hope for a response began to fade from Sarah until he weakly replied: "Very tired."

Mantis gave her an apologetic look. "It will take time for him to recover but at least he has awakened. We could try to give him something to eat, he needs to strengthen up."

Sarah looked over at Sir Didymus. "Would you mind running down and telling the cook to prepare some soup please?" As he was leaving, Mantis walked over to him. "Wait! Tell the cook to add these herbs into the mixture, it will help significantly." Didymus took the herbs and without another word was gone from the room.

Sarah sighed deeply as she held on to Hoggle's hand.

"You do not look so good yourself, it wouldn't hurt if you got some rest." Mantis said as her observed her from his present position.

"That's not important right now, I need to stay with him for a little while and then I have to go see how Jareth is doing."

"What time does that leave for finding Lazarith? We cannot forget that he needs to be found as soon as possible!"

Sarah sobbed loudly at her desperation in that moment." DAMN IT! I don't know.. I don't know! What would you have me do? I can't split myself into three! I am trying to deal with this as best as I can!"

Mantis ran over to her and sat on the small space on Hoggle's bed. Sarah thought it would break with the weight of everyone on it, but it didn't even budge.

"I did not mean to make it sound like you are not doing enough, on the contrary, you are trying to do too much, and there is only so much that one person can do.. and forgive my phrase but, particularly as you are human, that puts you at a disadvantage."

She looked over at him and without raising her voice, and with no particular expression on her face, she responded.

"This human, ran and defeated the goblin kings' labyrinth when she was only 15 years old. Successfully bringing her baby brother back to safety."

"This human returned years later and was able to successfully reach Bo'Tikar having had numerous obstacles along the way, including having to face AND defeat beings that are supposedly superior to humans so I ask you, what is to stop me or any of us from finding and defeater Lazarith?"

The Mantis was deep in thought, several long seconds passed before he finally answered. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, maybe you should stay behind and your friends and I will look for him. I mean.. from what I have heard thus far, the kings soldiers and guards have had no luck finding him, and I am starting to suspect how hard they're really looking."

Sarah thought about the current situation. It tore at her heart to have to leave Jareth and Hoggle behind again in order to go look for some traitor and not know how to exactly counter battle whatever dangers were ahead of her. Even though she knew she was strong, she also knew that the Mantis had a very good point, she was human and limited in certain aspects, it was only help and a willingness to never give up that made it possible for her to get as far as she had in the past, right?

"Before I consent to this, I need you to tell me what your plan is for finding this man. You're not just going to head out and hope for the best are you?"

Getting up he walked towards the door and turned back to her. "We need to talk to the king; he could possibly lead us in the right direction that the guards and goblin soldiers might have overlooked."

"Wait, I'm coming with you, just give me a minute." She made sure that Hoggle was tucked in well, and she looked over at him carefully. He had fallen fast asleep again, but his breathing looked a lot better as well as his complexion. Maybe Mantis was right, he needed time and strength. She went over to Ludo who was facing the balcony having given them their space when their conversation began.

"Please watch over Hoggle, I need to speak to the king and will return shortly."

O

Jareth couldn't remember the last time he had slept for so long. He had contemplated getting out of bed sooner and going out to look for Sarah but his body seemed to have other plans; rest being the main prerogative.

His sleep had been plagued with dreams... No, nightmares was more like it. Of being out in the forest desperately seeking Sarah and only hearing the faint echo of her voice but never actually finding her. Come to think of it, he never was able to reach her, someone.. something that was lurking would make sure that he had failed in his attempts.

"Lazarith" He muttered aloud just as Sarah and Mantis walked in.

"What? What is it? Has he been found?" Sarah asked frantically.

Jareth's head popped up at the sound of her voice and he quickly reached his hand out to her. Instantly, she felt the invisible tug that pulled her to him, and she walked over to him and fell into his open embrace.

Mantis began looking at the walls as if he had suddenly found them to be fascinating.

"How are you feeling my love?" Sarah inquired, being totally distracted suddenly.

"Much better now that you're here." He responded.

Sarah couldn't help but feel the blood rise to her cheeks as he looked deeply into her eyes. Those eyes had such power over her feelings. It never failed to awaken emotions and desires that existed within her.

She grasped his hand and began to stroke small circles with her thumb. The act was so simple, so innocent, but both felt the magnificent shock that ran down their bodies at the sensation that had been awakened.

His eyes were pools of heated desire, and she was totally and completely lost in them; oblivious to the world around her.  
Jareth wasted no time in closing the gap between them by guiding her face to his and placing the most passionate kiss she had yet to receive from him.  
It screamed of need and a deep emotion that made her stomach summersault.

His tongue seemed to demand entry into her mouth and when she complied, the electrifying sensation only seemed to double with intensity.

When Mantis saw that Jareth was guiding her on top of him, he took the opportunity to clear his throat loudly. Not only had the situation become extremely uncomfortable, but they had a job to do and time was not on their side.

He cleared his throat again and there was no response except for a distinct growl that escaped from the King and Sarah giggling in response.

"IF YOU WILL PLEASE CONTINUE THIS AT A LATER TIME!" Suddenly, Sarah jumped backwards and landed with a thud.

Embarrassment clouded her features as she realized what had occurred, and she slowly got up and purposely avoided eye contact with the Mantis.

She looked over at Jareth to see his reaction and found that he was looking just as proud as ever, a smirk gracing his lips.

"You alright love?" He asked giving her a devilish smile.

"Y.. yes.. fine." She finally replied, still flustered by the incident.

"Excellent! Now mantis, what is it that you need to know about Lazarith?"

The mantis took a step towards him and a few seconds later replied: "Everything."


	19. How It Started

**AN: This chapter will concentrate on the background of Lazarith, and why he felt compelled to cause so much damage. It will also question Jareth as a ruler and as a person, is Lazarith really solely to blame? Oooooooo**

I love all your comments, thanks so much!

**"HOW IT STARTED"**

He sat in the corner of the room watching his father get dressed for yet another day of work. It seemed to Lazarith that was all he ever did these days. Even as he smoothed out his outer garments which were of a brilliant royal blue, he seemed to do it with such precision. Everything his father did was well calculated.  
Lazarith came from a long line of Healers. His dad was a healer, and his dad had been a healer as well, so on and so forth.

There were times where Lazarith questioned whether he actually wanted to be a healer. He had always been drawn to sketching, and the structure of monuments around the goblin kingdom held an immense fascination for him.

On one occasion when Lazarith was looking at a sketch he had previously drawn of the fey histological center and library; his dad had smiled and called him over.

"You enjoy sketching my son?"

He eyes had lit up with intensity when he saw his father take so much interest in his hobby.

"Very much dad, I would love to do it even when I grow up!"

The father smiled but then turned serious after a few moments.

"It is all good and well to do these things Lazarith, but remember that you have a duty to fulfill when you grow older. You must replace me as the kingdom's top healer. It is a great responsibility and you will have to immerse yourself fully in the job, just as I do."

Even at Lazarith's young age, he questioned that prospect. Why should he have to give up what he loves?

Noticing the change in his sons features, he continued. "We are not given a choice my son. We have been privileged to have been given the gift of healing, and we must use this gift for the good of our kingdom; it is expected of us."

"By whom?" Lazarith asked, honestly not knowing.

"Why the king of course! He would be most displeased to learn that such talents had gone to waste." The father then pointed towards his sketches, and Lazarith began to feel hatred in his heart.

Since that conversation, Lazarith had tried to make the best of things, at least he was not forbidden to continue his hobby and for the time being, that was alright.

Seeing that his father had finished getting ready, his small eyes practically glowed as he watched his father stride towards him with a warm smile on his face. "Come kiss me goodbye Lazarith."

Lazarith felt his heart bursting with pride and joy as he gave his father a hug and a kiss goodbye. He hoped with all his heart that his father wouldn't return too exhausted so that they could play a game of goblins & trolls. He knew that his father had become extremely busy lately, especially with the recent troll battles.

That was another issue Lazarith couldn't grasp. Why had the king felt compelled to try and take over the land of the trolls? Why wasn't the Goblin kingdom enough for him? All of the war and bloodshed was only causing people and creatures to die unnecessarily, and it was taking away time that he could've been spending with his father.

"Remember you have to study today, and when I return, you will show me what you have learned."

"Yes father." He replied. So much for playing Goblins and Trolls tonight.

O

Lazarith had fallen asleep in the living area waiting for his father's return. He woke and saw that it was close to morning. He stretched out his arms and yawned looking around and seeing no trace of his father's arrival.  
He wandered over to his sleeping quarters, nothing.

He tried not to feel panic, and turned to what usually gave him peace of mind and relief.  
As he sketched furiously, there was a knock at the door. He knew it wasn't his father, he would've just walked in.

His heart was beating furiously and he felt his mouth was dry as he cautiously walked over and peered through the window to see who it was.

Outside stood two huge goblin guards, and he quickly opened the door.

"Are you Lazarith?"  
His voice was low and gruff, as most goblins spoke, but for some reason at this very moment; the words were like glass cutting through every inch of him.

"Y.. yes.. what's wrong? What has happened?"

The guard speaking gave the goblin that stood beside him a quick glance and then he sighed loudly.

"There's been an incident.."

That was all Lazarith heard, everything else the goblin spoke was just bits and pieces.

"Healing the enemy" and "They did all they could but.."

He stood there completely in shock not knowing how to act or what to do. He finally felt the guards hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Son, are you alright?"

He snapped out of his haze and quickly licked his lips before responding. "Thank you for informing me." He shut the door immediately, and Lazarith was overcome with an overwhelming pain in his chest and so many emotions that he just slumped to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably.

He formed his hand into a fist and began to pound furiously on to the floor, screaming as loud as he could:  
"WHY? WHYYYY!"

His fists were soon drenched with blood, and there was an odd satisfactory feeling accompanied with the sight of it.

He hugged himself as he laid sprawled on the ground. Memories of his father flashing before his mind.  
His father was all he had ever had, his father was his strong fort and the person he loved most of all.  
His mother had passed just after she had given birth to him due to complications that even his father could not control.

Why did things have to turn out so badly for him?

His grief now turned into anger and hatred. He roughly wiped away his tears and grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it with all his force across the room, the object shattering into thousands of pieces.

That wasn't enough. It didn't take much time before Lazarith broke everything in sight, and he felt his anger once again transfer over to grief. It felt like a constant sea of tears, no matter how much he cried; he just didn't feel better.

It wasn't like other times when he had done something wrong, or something had made him sad and crying was a form of release, no... This time, the crying didn't serve much of a purpose. What he had most loved had been taken from him, and death was not something you could just get over, and frankly; he wasn't going to try.

It was at that moment that Lazarith made his life altering decision. Taking nothing except the clothes on his back, he left the home that he and grown up in. Left everything and simply started to walk.

He didn't care that there were battle's going on and he could easily be killed, he didn't care that he didn't really know where he would end up, or didn't have a plan for survival; he just didn't care.

Not knowing how many hours had gone by, Lazarith finally came to a stop.

He was emotionally and physically exhausted when he came to rest at the base of magnificently huge tree. He folded his knees up to his chest and starred at the ground for an uncertain amount of time. All he could seem to focus on was his sudden loss, and how his soul felt like it had been torn to shreds. He allowed the tears to fall down his face having given up on trying to suppress his anguish, and pain.

There were moments where he wished someone in reality would actually tear him to shreds, and then he could join his father and not have to be suffering anymore. However, he had not encountered a soul in sight thus far.

He took a good look at his surroundings and realized right away he was no longer in the goblin kingdom. He knew that the underground was not just limited to the areas that where under Jareth's authority. His father had told him of a rumor that there were regions that even the mighty king himself couldn't tap into, but no one was ever allowed to speak such things out loud so nobody knew for sure.

His hands became fists automatically at the mere thought of the king. It was his fault things had gone so horribly for him. Always, everything that had gone wrong in his life it always seemed to link to the king in some way.

The thought of not being in the goblin kingdom anymore didn't feel so horrible all of the sudden. If he could find a place that was being lead by a peaceful group, maybe he could try and pick up the pieces of his life. Then maybe even do what he was really interested in instead of being a healer.

The small scrape of hope surged within him and he got up from the tree and continued onward until he came upon a vast valley, and what looked to be a small village made of three structures that looked like houses and a river.

He rubbed his eyes, and licked his dehydrated lips unable to believe the beauty that lay before him and quickly made his way down to investigate.

It was beginning to get dark, and Lazarith still had not come upon a single person. He found tools, remnants of food and clothing here and there; he even stumbled upon large amounts of gold that he was sure was a lot more than his father had ever attained.

Having found one of the homes to his liking; he quickly made use of the food and water he found, and while thinking of his loving father and everything that occurred, he fell into a deep sleep.

O

Back at the goblin kingdom, Jareth sat on his throne watching the guards he had sent over to the head-healers home.

"Well? Did you bring back the boy?"

The guards looked at each other before answering. "He stayed behind your majesty."

"IDIOTS! You were to bring him here to safety! Now he'll be killed for sure!"

He got up and paced frantically. "Why must I have to do everything myself?" He grumbled angrily.

"I just hope I'm not too late." He made a crystal appear from his hand. "Show me Lazarith."

He waited a few moments but nothing appeared.

"SHOW ME LAZARITH!" Again, nothing.

Jareth gave and exasperated sigh and looked over at his guards. "Are you happy now? He's either missing or dead thanks to you."

The crystal disappeared and Jareth immediately left the room.

**wow, who knew huh?**


	20. Hidden Truths Of The Goblin Kingdom

**AN: I know that it seems impossible for a king to not know everything about his kingdom and the lands that surround it, especially if he is immortal and has had more than enough time to gather such knowledge… but then again, that's what makes things interesting as well… Enjoy!**

"**HIDDEN TRUTHS OF THE GOBLIN KINGDOM"**

"So your telling me that he just vanished off the face of the earth? " Mantis asked, apparently astounded by the events Jareth had relayed to him.

"Nobody knows where he went, and when he did return, he couldn't remember anything that had happened to him before. I took him in and immediately he was tutored on healing studies."

"At around what time was it that he returned?"

Jareth thought for a moment and then turned over to Sarah. "It was around the time you had gone back to the above-ground. While I was going through my own personal torment, he showed up."

"And you never thought that to be too much of a coincidence?" Mantis inquired.

Jareth was torn between feeling inadequate for letting get his feelings interfere so much with his ruling abilities in the past, and looking like a fool in front of the Mantis.

"No, I thought of his return as a relief if you want the honest truth. I have lost so many beings and creatures that to see one of value return to me seemed like a god-send."

Mantis nodded his head, "Yes, I didn't think of it that way."

"Wait a minute! Sarah interrupted. "Are you saying he came back during Jareth's weakest moments on purpose?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"The possibility exists." Mantis replied.

"Think back to the time when he had first supposedly vanished, have you ever tried to figure out where it was that he could've gone to?" Mantis asked.

Jareth was beginning to get annoyed, he didn't like to appear incompetent, especially in front of his Sarah.

"He could've gone to Bo'Tikar for all I know! Don't you think I would've searched for him if I had even had the faintest idea? I was extremely concerned for the boy at the time. He had just lost his father, he had no mother while growing up; oh and let's not forget that the trolls were trying wreak havoc amongst the lands and setting off riots where it looked like I was the one at fault!"

"Interesting that you should mention my land; while Sarah was there, did you ever contact her, or did she ever contact you?" Mantis asked, looking between the two of them.

"I never attempted to contact Jareth, I was too busy trying to save my skin. The crystal compass he had given me wasn't working properly though. It was pointing me in the wrong direction."

"This might confirm my hypothesis.."

"Which is? Where are you going with this?" Sarah asked, not sure what he was trying to get at.

"Just a few more questions and I will do my best to explain." Mantis affirmed.

"Now Jareth, did Sarah ever come up in conversation when you and Lazarith spoke in the past?"

His eyes suddenly widened. "Yes, quite often actually, but I.."

"Jareth?.. Jareth! answer us Jareth!" Sarah sat next to where he laid and took his hand in hers.

Jareth swallowed loudly and continued. "He was the one that suggested I take no action against Hoggle and your other friends when I discovered they were sneaking off to visit you. When I first found out about it, I had been livid in my anger, and he was the one that thought it would be pointless to take action against it."

Something seemed to click for the mantis in that moment and he walked over to the door but before leaving, he turned around to face them. "I'm going back to Bo'Tikar, wait about 15 minutes time and try to contact me, see if you have any success."

With that he was gone.

Sarah looked over at Jareth, her eyes still holding confusion as to what was going on. She was going to ask how he felt, getting ready to excuse herself if he looked too tired. His eyes however shined brightly with mischief, and his smirk curled upwards into a wicked smile.

"Whatever shall we do with these 15 minutes that we have at our disposal?"

"Jareth! You need to rest!" She tried to sound serious but her blushing smile urged him on.

"Maybe your right, 15 minutes isn't even enough to get started."

Her slight disappointment was so quick, that if Jareth hadn't been starring at her intently, he would've missed it.  
Without saying another word, he pulled her towards him and starred deeply into her eyes. His long slender fingers gently caressed her face, and he leaned forward slowly and kissed her nose, her eyes and then her lips.

It was tender, and not passion-filled as it had been moments earlier. It was an expression of love, and how Sarah meant the world to him. It was moments such as these were actions definitely spoke louder than words.

Every time his lips had come in contact with her flesh, she felt those electrifying sensations.

They stayed there, kissing and holding each other; neither one of them taking it further, even though Sarah occasionally felt Jareth practice restraint when he reached certain areas while caressing her. Sarah looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

He smirked at her. "At this moment, quite amazing."

"How long has it been since Mantis left?"

Jareth created a crystal. "23 minutes now."

They both snorted and laughed. "I wonder if he's standing there wondering what the hold up is."

"Come now Jareth, he's helping us and he's not obligated too. Try contacting him."

Without another word, Jareth formed another crystal and tried calling him again and again without any success.

"How do you like that? We could've been exploring each other's wants and needs by now and he never would've known the difference…"

He gave her a sly grin and reached for her.

"Jareth!"

She slapped his arm. "BEHAVE!"

At that exact moment, Mantis came back, breathing hard as if he had run a marathon.

"Well? Did you try to contact me? Because I got absolutely nothing."

"I did" Jareth replied. "and I might as well been contacting the flies from the eternal bog of stench because I got nothing."

"So… " Mantis replied, this confirms it…..


	21. Stealth Required

**AN: Things are about to get tense….**

As always, enjoy!

"**STEALTH REQUIRED"**

"Do you care to explain to us this vast knowledge that you hold and that I lack?" Jareth asked Mantis looking as irritated as ever.

"I will reveal to you this secret only because I have come to trust you all, and because I think it will help us in the long run. There is an invisible gas that the ground naturally emits, it is called Zenith'ka. I use to think that this was a product of Bo'Tikar only, but I had been informed that there is a small valley not too far from the Goblin kingdom that has this same gas. Until now, I did not know that it was responsible for blocking off outside forces of magic. It's why I asked you to try to contact me via your crystals. My suggestion is that I and a small group of guards that you have left at your disposal, head out towards this valley that I've mapped out. I could be wrong, but I believe it's worth a shot."

"This… is… INSANE! " Jareth replied gruffly as he messaged his forehead trying to ward off an un coming headache.

"MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD! A land that wards off immortals, another that emits an anti- magic gas, what next?" Jareth said mumbling to himself angrily.

"Why should it seem so far-fetched? It makes sense to me." Sarah finally responded after listening to Jareth and Mantis carry on.

"Please my dear Sarah" He said sarcastically. "Enlighten me, how could this possibly make any sense?"

"The way I see it, the combination of immortals and power are a recipe for ongoing war and bloodshed. Why would it seem crazy for the land to evolve a way to protect itself? Do you think that every time there is war, the land does not suffer? I'm actually quite surprised that the entire underground hasn't built a shield against it's inhabitants."

Jareth growled loudly and quickly paced over to Sarah, "I know you are not insinuating my dear, that I have failed my kingdom as a ruler!" He didn't wait for an answer as anger clouded every thought in his mind. "You know nothing! None of you! know NOTHING!"

Jareth began to pace frantically about the room.

Mantis quickly responded.  
"That is just a hypothesis, whatever the reason may be we don't have time to try and figure it out now, the fact of the matter remains that we need to head out in the direction of the valley to stop this man."

Jareth stopped and looked down at the ground, finally nodding his head in agreement." Come, I will help you get prepared."

Sarah came from behind them before they could take off. "Take Ludo and Sir Didymus with you, they will be of tremendous aid in my absence."

Mantis only nodded and Jareth didn't even look at her before they strode out of the room.

Sarah felt her heart twist uncomfortably in her chest. She had not meant to make it sound like Jareth was a bad ruler. It was not his fault. She understood that creatures such as trolls were always going to try and cause havoc, but she also understood why he was being so sensitive about it. No matter who was at fault, he couldn't help but feel it reflected that he was a bad king, but Sarah knew in her heart that it wasn't true. If he were in fact such a terrible ruler, the underground would've probably ceased to exist since everyone would've probably killed each other off.

A considerable amount of time had passed when Sarah looked up in concern as she heard footsteps approaching. _Here it comes. _She thought, Jareth would undoubtedly either ignore her outright, or tell her to get out of his room, or who knew what he was capable of when he was burning with anger.

As he approached her however, there was a loud cry, followed by yelling and the sounds of sheer panic that permeated through the thick castle walls. Sarah was the first to look out the window and see traitorous goblin soldiers attacking people of its own land. Lighting up torches and setting fire to homes, and the newly blooming shrubs that had erupted throughout the valley only a few days ago, where all in flames.

Suddenly, the window that they were peering out of exploded causing Sarah to fall backwards.

Jareth's eyes bulged out of his sockets. He watched in horror as she fell backwards, and a rush of emotions surged through him. Love, Anger towards Lazarith, and Despair. "Sarah, are you hurt?" He bent over making sure that she was alright, when he found a large brick that had been tied with a letter.

When she reassured him she was fine, Jareth quickly tore open the letter to read its contents:

_His highness king Jareth;_

_**I**__ trust that by now you have been made fully aware of past events leading up to this very moment. Whether you fully understand these matters I do not care, through this letter I am ordering you to step down as king. The underground deserves a ruler who is worthy of them, and you have demonstrated time and again that you clearly are not the fey for the job.  
You have exactly twenty four hours to publicly step down, otherwise your kingdom in it's entirety will have to deal with the consequences._

I trust that you will for once make the right decision.

Your humble servant,

Lazarith

Anger coursed through Jareth as he balled up the letter with his fist.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing."

Immediately he ordered one of the servants to fetch his amour and war gear. The urgency in his voice made Sarah tremble.

"My love, what are you doing? You are still weak and you could get hurt."

His face softened a bit and he walked over to her and held her face with his hands. "Read this" He said as he handed her the balled up letter. "and you will understand that this is something that must not be ignored."

He turned as if to leave when Sarah quickly grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to her.  
She held his face in her hands and gave him the softest, most tender kiss ever.

"I love you Jareth."

Jareth swallowed hard, lost in her eyes that indeed showed love, as well as worry, and despair.

His response was kissing her back passionately, pressing her against him as tightly as he could.

"And I you Sarah, I shall return and we will wed. I will not wait any longer."

Feeling a tear slide down her cheek, she couldn't think of anything to respond so she simply nodded her approval. As she watched him leave, she hoped to god this wasn't the last time she'd see him again.

O

Sir Didymus, Ludo, a long with a handful of goblin soldiers rode off following Mantis. Before they had left the castle, Mantis had placed a protective shield around them so that they would be undetected by any of Lazarith's men.  
It did not take long for Mantis to realize that there was a revolt going on, he only hoped that they weren't heading out too late.

"We ride in, with our lances held high! We fight anyone who gets in our way, and we give Lazarith what he deserves!" Shouted out Didymus, adrenaline causing his mouth to run away with him.

"We do no such thing!" Shouted Mantis.

"Stealth is our only option at this point, and besides; if we make it to the correct place like I think we will, our protective shields will wear off rendering us vulnerable."

They knew that they were close when they felt the 'pop' of the shields vanishing. At that instant, Mantis led them to a heavily wooded area.  
It was already starting to get dark, but they were still able to see that about half a mile up ahead was something that resembled a small village. They could see smoke and the flicker of lights rising from it, so that indicated that there were in fact people there.

Having gotten off their horses, they sat within the shrubs and wooded area.  
Mantis gathered them around and whispered just loud enough for only them to hear.

"We must remain silent while we scope out the area. Pay special attention to anyone from the goblin kingdom you might recognize, and we'll decide what course of action to take from there."

O

Hot on their trail was none other than Jareth.

While he rode off on his stallion, his thoughts turned to Sarah.  
He loved her so much it scared him. What if something happened and that had been their last moment together? He growled and began grinding his teeth. "NEVER!" He yelled out loud.  
He would return, and he would marry the love of his life, there was no other option.

Having used his crystal to view in which direction they had gone, he was galloping wildly after them when suddenly it was as if they had totally disappeared.

"Damn! They must've reached Lazarith!"

The only option remaining to Jareth was to continue to follow the exact path they had gone through up until that moment, and hope that it was enough to take him to Lazarith.


	22. Barbaric Methods

**AN: Salutations to all once again!**

I had meant to write another chapter during the thanksgiving holidays but alas, my computer decided to give me problems and thanx to my genius bro who somewhat got it up and running again, I bring you another chapter which took forever to load because the computer is now running extremely slow, but something is something.

Another note I will add is that it was VERY difficult for me to write this chapter as I am a tree hugging hippie yet had to write out this battle scene, watching the movie "Michael Collins" helped a great deal,….. Go rent it sometime, Alan Rickman is in it :o)

As always, enjoy!

"**BARBARIC METHODS"**

Mantis was beginning to tire. He did not know the exact time that they had been hiding out in the bushes, but he knew that it was a considerable amount, and nothing had been done. He couldn't understand what was wrong with the guard outside of the building they were stalking.  
He had been standing tall the whole time they had been there, and that's when Mantis understood they needed to form some kind of diversion, and one that obviously didn't require magic of any kind.

They were going to have to fall back on traditional and some what barbaric methods.

"Sir Didymus" Mantis whispered, "I will require your assistance along with 3 other guards.

He picked up around him a large dry tree branch, and sealed the end with a used cloth that had dried leaves and twigs on the inside.

"Take this with you, and I will create a distraction, once the guard has walked away from his post, you will light this on fire, and toss it on the roof of the building; do you understand Didymus?"

He swallowed hard at the realization of what it had come down to. This wasn't a game or some kind of childish quest, this was a war, and if they were going to be taken seriously, things were going to have to get serious.

"Yyyes.. I understand" He turned around and pointed to a few of the guards. "Come lads, the time has come and our bravery is put to the test!"

Mantis waited until he saw that they were in a good position to set everything in motion.

"It's now or never."

Mantis carefully crept to a tree in the exact opposite direction of where Didymus was and began to shake the tree violently. The movement caused the birds that had landed on the limbs to rest for the night to stir and begin to chirp and caw.  
The guard that had been faithfully standing outside of the building for so long took no time in walking towards the disturbance, and that is when Didymus got down to business.

"Hurry lads, light the fire."  
So it was done and tossed onto the roof of the building and Didymus stood in shock at how quickly the flames spread across the ancient and rotting roof.

Once the commotion inside could be heard, Mantis sprinted over to the rest of them.

"Remember, once they start running out, you grab them and hold them as hostages, understood?"

They nodded and it was no time at all that the first of the trolls and traitorous goblins began running out shouting in cries of panic and fear.

As soon as they ran, they were captured, and it wasn't long before Didymus and the other guards helping him were shouting in triumph, "This was almost too easy!"

"Don't crow too loudly yet, Lazarith still hasn't come out, and he's the one we care about."

O

Back at the castle, Sarah was happily conversing with Hoggle.

He was finally getting his strength back and Sarah could not be happier. She looked at him in a loving manner as he spoke of the wild dreams he had while he was ill.

"You know Sarah, its as if it happened Yesterday. I still can't believe so much time has passed since I was sick."

"Well, believe it Hoggle, a lot has happened, and now.. damn.. I.. I can't believe that my only option is to sit and wait it out."

"Sarah…it.. well, maybe I shouldn't say nothing.."

"No Hoggle please, your opinion is very important to me, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well… I think it's a miracle that you and Jareth found each other again. Not only found but took almost no time at all to figure out the love that existed. He told you he would not wait any longer and would Marry you as soon as he returned right?"

"Right…" Sarah said nothing else, not sure where Hoggle was going with this.

"Well, what do you mean then by saying that your only option is to sit around and wait for him, don't you have a wedding to plan?"

Sarah sighed loudly. "It seems kind of .. I don't know, foolish to be planning a wedding for a man who your not even sure is going to come back to you in one piece.."

"Sarah, are you listening to yourself? Do you really have such little faith in Jareth? Do you not remember all that he did the last time you were in the underground? "

She opened her mouth to answer but he continued.

"I thinks that with all the tragedy everyone here in the underground has been through, they deserve to witness something spectacular and filled with love and happiness, but more importantly; both you and Jareth deserve to be happy."

"I can't tell you how or why Sarah but I have this feeling deep inside, and I just know that you too are going to be happy, even if Jareth is hard to get along with at times. You compliment each other so well."

"Hoggle" She sighed loudly again. "If you were so sure about us, why did it take you so long to tell me this, why didn't you or any of the others ever bring it up when you all use to visit me?"

"Sarah, you know you have a unique.. ah… lets see. Stubborn personality…. Besides after some time had passed I wasn't sure if the king would want a reconciliation with you… you know how he can be, and you know how he feels about being rejected. He must really love you to have forgiven you in such a brief period."

"How can I word this without making it sound like your illness was the reason we got together…"

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"You just did" He snorted.

God Hoggle, I love you so much!  
She got up from her seat and gave him a big hug. Her heart soared with joy at having her best friend back.

"You know what, I think your absolutely right. If this is the biggest and happiest moment the underground is going to witness, I have my work cut out for me, so I'm going to let you get some rest and I'm going to get started on the preparations so that when Jareth returns, he will have the greatest surprise of his life!"

O

It was then that Jareth felt the loud "Pop" and along with it, his magic drained and he knew he had arrived.  
"It's up to the old 'guts and glory' now."

He observed the land first, trying to decipher which way to head, and also keeping an eye out for the others.

If not for his keen fey senses, it would've been difficult to get around in the darkness. There seemed to be nothing but bushes and trees for miles, and seeing that brought back the memory of when he and Sarah journeyed together in their initial attempt to save Hoggle.

_Dearest Sarah… Wait for me, when I come home we will wed immediately, and we will finally be one._

The trees finally subsided and there before him was a sight he wasn't expecting.  
A house of some sort had caught fire and off to the side, there were bodies on the ground.

He was about to gallop towards them when suddenly he heard it:

"Not so fast your highness…"


	23. Confrontation

**AN: I'm warning my fellow readers now that this chapter has areas that are bit violent. This is the final confrontation chapter so if you don't wish to read, wait until the next chapter when it will be of the triumphant return.**

"**CONFRONTATION"**

Jareth was careful to turn around slowly. He already knew who he was going to face, and his mind was frantically trying to decide what to do, but he was unprepared for what lay before him.

No longer was Lazarith the tall and strong healer he remembered. His hair was disheveled, his clothes was absolutely filthy, and he looked as if he had not shaved or eaten properly in days. What really alarmed him was the crazed look in his eyes that he had never seen in all the years he had known him.

"The fighting stops now Lazarith." Jareth said with as much authority as he could muster.

"I am through bowing down to you.. you have completely ruined my life! You! You who took a vow to protect every living being in the Goblin kingdom. You have failed as a king, and you have failed as a fey. You only care for yourself and that wretched human female! How dare you put her ahead of everyone else in your kingdom! How dare yoo.."

Jareth began to feel the anger rise within him, but he was no fool, and knew that Lazarith would try to rile him up, get him to make the first attack.. Which he technically could and get everything over and done with once and for all, but not only would the news spread of he being a ruthless king that showed no mercy, but he himself wouldn't be able to live with it either.

Jareth knew deep inside that something had drove Lazarith to his current state, and because he did care, because he was a king that truly worried for his people, he felt himself hoping that maybe there was still a way to get through to him in a peaceful manner.

"Tell me what are these horrible things I've done Lazarith, talk to me."

Lazarith shot him a crazed look and suddenly a snort escaped him which grew into an all out evil cackle. "Look at when the king finally shows concern! When his kingdom is being pummeled to the ground! I think it's a little late to show concern now your highness, I think... "

"I think you need to come back with us Lazarith. We'll get you cleaned, give you some nourishment, and maybe then we can discuss this unfortunate situation like grown gentlemen."

"Do you think I'm a fool? Yes! I return with you and your ignorant followers and then they all seize and attack me! I will not yield!"

"I believe you have not answered me as to why you have done this. I want to know what I have done that has caused my best healer to rebel in such a manner. I want to know what made you think that this…. " He extended his hands around him and in particular pointed to the area where the buildings were on fire and there were guards yelling at one another.

"That this.. was going to be the answer to the problem."

He couldn't hold back his tears. His regret, fear, and anger. It coursed through him so powerfully that he seemed to spit venom as he voiced his feelings to the king. "DON"T YOU DARE! Don't you even try to turn this around on me! This is all your doing, it didn't have to be like this.. it didn't… "

Lazarith fell to the ground sobbing and trembling violently. "He.. he would still be here… I could've…"

Jareth beheld the pitiful sight before him and he felt a surge of emotion stir through him including guilt.  
How had he not been able to see this mans suffering before? Surely if it had reached to such an extent he would've been able to pick up on it.  
Then he realized that maybe he had been selfish towards his subjects. Only focusing on how he felt and not paying attention to those around him that helped make a difference along-side him.

He slowly got off his horse and walked slowly towards him.

He reached out and extended his gloved hand to him: "Come Lazarith, I promise that I will work to make things better."

The tears were still streaming down his face as he looked up at Jareth, his king. It's like he was back at his first home when he had found out about his father. Lying on the ground and feeling so hopeless. As much as he wanted to reach up and grab hold of his hand, he just couldn't let it go. The pain he had secretly subjected himself to for all those years had taken too great a hold and the anger and pain that coursed through him was unbearable.

"This ends now."

Suddenly he pulled out a sword he had hidden and positioned himself for an attack. He lunged forward and Jareth quickly withdrew his own sword and the loud "clank" of the swords colliding together initiated the start of their fight.

Jareth backed up as Lazarith swung brutally all over the place, desperately trying to outwit his smooth fencing skills.

"I will ask only once more, stop this senseless fighting, let me help you."

Lazarith responded by flashing a crazed grin. "Your dead king!"  
With all his strength he charged forward, releasing his hatred with a loud cry as he ran.

Jareth who had backed up against a couple of large rocks side stepped his attack just in time, causing Lazarith to clumsily stumble forward and fall to the ground.

Jareth starred at him carefully from a distance trying to make out if he had hurt himself, but he had his back to him, and could only see his heavy breathing as his back pulsated up and down.

"Looks like…." Lazarith gasped for breath "Wwwe both got what we desired in the end."

Slowly, Lazarith turned around and revealed his mid-section where the sword had impaled him.

O

"What about this one?"

Sarah twirled around Hoggle's room wearing a long pale pink dress that had overly-stuffed shoulder pads and a trail of pearl beaded flowers starting at her spine and ending at the tail of her dress. Frankly, it looked like an 80's nightmare.

"Uhhhh..hrmmm.."

"You hate it."

"Yes, please, take that monstrous thing off it's hurting my eyes!"

She walked over and sat at the edge of Hoggle's bed. "Maybe I'm trying to be too flashy, sometimes simple is the way to go.."

"Where are you getting all of these dresses from anyway Sarah?"

"The king's personal designer of course."

"That's your first mistake Sarah, come I know who we can go see."

"Hoggle, are you sure? Are you well enough to get out of bed."

Hoggle abruptly moved the covers to the side and Sarah helped him get out of bed. Even though he wanted to sprint out the door with a burst of energy, his body quickly protested.  
It was as if he hadn't walked in ages, and if Sarah had not been holding on to him, he would've fallen face first on the floor.

"Guess my body is not so strong yet…"

"No Hoggle, none of that! You just need to give yourself time and I will have you running around again in no time, I think you just need therapy."

"Whaaaat?"

Sarah laughed at his reaction. "Yes, in the above ground when people have accidents or are bed-ridden for long periods of time, our muscles need therapy so that you can go back to being your normal self. (Was the best way she could describe it)

"OOoooookay…."

"Let me get out of this ridiculous dress, and we'll start right away, the dress can wait. You being able to actually walk is more important right now."

Hoggle could only stand there and look at Sarah.  
"Thank you Sarah… For everything, I've caused so much trouble and…"

"Whatever negative comment you're about to spill, shut it. Come on, let's do this therapy thing."

"Alright Sarah."

O

"I think we've got everything covered here Sir Didymus, wouldn't you agree?" Asked Mantis.

"Phew! Getting this lot under control was no easy task!"

"Right, well I will entrust you and these other guards to keep a watch on them while I go investigate and see if I can find where Lazarith is hiding."

"Be safe Mantis!" Sir Didymus yelled after him before he completely disappeared from sight.


	24. Rebuilding

**AN: Thank You all very much for your kind reviews, they are very much appreciated!**

Without further delay:

**"REBUILDING"**

Jareth held the handle of the blade with one hand and held on to Lazarith's arm with the other.

"This will be quick, and as soon as I pull out the blade, I will press firmly against the wound to avoid blood flow do you understand?"

Despite his energy draining out of him, Lazarith still managed a hearty laugh. "I'm done for king, it's better this way, for everyone."

"Damn it Lazarith I'm trying to save your life! Will you please cooperate?" Jareth roared, his patience over the situation growing thin.

"And I just said that it's better this way!" He turned away from Jareth, the pain and blood loss causing him to spasm. "You always were dense."

Jareth opened his mouth to protest yet again but the sound of footsteps approaching caused him to instinctively stand up and pull out his sword.

"Don't! It's only me."

Jareth let out a sigh of relief as he watched Mantis approach.

"Oh dear…." Was all Mantis managed to say as he knelt down and beheld Lazarith.

"So you are the famous Lazarith, I sincerely wish we would be meeting under different circumstances, now allow me to be of assistance."  
Mantis reached over but was abruptly stopped by Lazarith.

"Go into one of the buildings, the largest one and if it hasn't already burned to ashes, you will find a book that my father wrote. In it you will find remedies that have been passed down from generations of healers."

"With all due respect, if they are anything like what you had been giving Hoggle, I think we're better off without it."

"No.. that was… " He started coughing uncontrollably and shaking more violently. His eyes suddenly rolled back and he fell unconscious.

Mantis quickly checked him over, and sighed loudly as he got up. "He's gone."

There was a moment of silence between Jareth and Mantis, but finally Jareth was the first to speak.

"Come, we should give him a proper burial, even under the circumstances."

O

"What are you writing Sarah?"

"A letter."

"To?"

"Oh! Well ummm.. while Jareth and I were out trying to find a cure for your illness, we stumbled upon these elves who helped us out a great deal. I want them to be present at our wedding, and give them a proper Thank you."

She wrote her last sentence with emphasis and lifted her pen excitedly in the air.  
"Right, that's me done, now ready for your therapy today?"

"Sure although, I'm walking fine now on my own Sarah maybe you should go back to planning this wedding of yours."

Sarah was looking out the window deep in thought. "I don't know Hoggle, it just.. it seems so selfish to be planning a wedding during a war."  
Even though the fighting had stopped and no longer were rebels lighting homes on fire, she couldn't help but feel pain in her heart as she watched the small goblins trying to rebuild what had burned down to ashes.

If Sarah had anything to say about it, the war wasn't truly over until Jareth had returned.

"What am I supposed to be planning anyway?"

"Well there's the food.."

"The servants take care of that." Sarah answered still looking out the window.

"Well then, there's organizing the sermon and the vows…."

"We can get anyone to do that, I was actually thinking of getting Sir Didymus to do it."

"Oooookay then.. ummm.."

"The only thing I was concerned about was the dress, but we've already taken care of that, the rest is probably just decorations which really.. Jareth could probably do with his unique skills, he did so that one night we danced together…" Sarah looked dreamily off into the distance, remembering how he held her and spun her around and looked deep into her eyes and at her lips as if she were the most precious thing alive.  
It made her skin tingle, and she couldn't suppress a smile from forming on her lips.

"Underground to Sarah….Quit lolygaggin Sarah, he'll be back and you can smoochy all day."

Sarah got up suddenly and turned around swiftly to Hoggle. "RIGHT! So for now, I'm going to make myself useful and help those people down there rebuild their village!"

"What? Sarah! But.. but… "

"But what?"

"But your going to be future Queen is what! You can't do stuff like that!"

"Says who?"

Hoggle thought about it long and hard. The only reason he had said that is because in truth, nothing like that had been done before by the upper class. During disaster it was always the servants and common folk that were in charge of rebuilding.

"Nevermind, I'm coming with you Sarah."

"Hoggle, I think your better off resting here."

"I'm well enough to help if you are Sarah besides, if I get tired, I'll stop and come back here, deal?"

Sarah smiled and took hold of Hoggle's hand. "Deal, now lets go lend our support."

O

Sarah looked absolutely breath taking in her ivory gown, it contrasted beautifully with her raven silk hair, and her smile illuminated a happiness that sent his heart soaring.  
He stepped up as close as possible to her and inhaled her scent deeply.

His eyes dilated and his pulse quickened as his tongue darted out to lick his sudden dry lips.

"Come to me Jareth.." She said in her soft playful voice. She had a mischievous look upon her face. Jareth would love nothing more than to take her on in those moments, to explore and seek out every little playful crevice her body had to offer and then she began to undo the buttons on his vest.  
When she reached the last one, a playful smile formed on his lips, and in that moment a wave flashed before him followed by a voice. "HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jareth looked around and found that he had been day dreaming, being parted from Sarah for so long was beginning to cause him to hallucinate.  
"Sorry chap, got momentarily distracted.." Was all Jareth managed to say while trying to sort himself out.

"I can see that." Replied Mantis. "Anyway, we've been searching for a while now without any luck in finding that book he was talking about."

"Yes… Maybe it did burn with the rest of this stuff." Jareth waved at a couple of knick-knacks and other items that were charred.

"Your highness, I think I found something!" Sir Didymus yelled from across the room."  
It wasn't a book though with recipes and remedies though. As he fingered through the pages, he quickly discovered that it was his diary.

Jareth sat for a moment and read through some of the passages, his face changing from time to time. Finally he stood and pocketed the small journal.

He looked around and with a heavy sigh looked everyone in the room. "I think it's time we all went home. Get some rest and then get ready for many changes to come."

Sir Didymus and Mantis looked at each other as if in question but followed him out without another word.


	25. Heroes Return

**AN: Hello again! I have unfortunately fallen ill but then again it has proven fortunate for you because it means more stories!**

I really wanted to bring out the appreciative side of Jareth, demonstrate his humanity despite being blamed for the misfortunes of many.

**"HEROES RETURN"**

They rode upon their horses heading back towards the goblin kingdom in companionable silence. Mantis couldn't leave it like that though, he needed to know.  
"You know Jareth… I cannot help but feel like Lazarith gave up too easily I mean…. I was expecting someone of his caliber to have constructed some kind of master mind plan."

"In other words, you thought we wouldn't return." Jareth replied.

"Well… I didn't know what to think to be perfectly honest."

"It's quite alright, truth be told, I didn't think it was going to end the way it did, an I too was nervous and expecting some kind of disastrous confrontation until.."

"Until?"

Jareth pulled out the diary from his front pocket and waved it around.

"He wanted me to kill him, although.. from the way he wrote, it sounded to me like he just wanted to die period. He didn't care how; he had reached the end of his tether."

"He blamed me for the death of his father, blamed me for all the things he couldn't be and resented having to act like everything was alright. It really was a matter of time before he finally snapped. It's odd though…. All this time I thought he was just after power at the cost of my humiliation."

"As did I " Replied Mantis. "But then again… If it was power he was after, I think he would've made his move a long time ago. It's very easy to blame others for the misfortunes we encounter."

Jareth shook his head in return.

"I could've done more as a King. I knew his father had died, and he had disappeared for that period of time and suddenly he came back. I never even questioned why or what had happened to him. I sent him off to work right away without so much as a second though. I just wish he had said something to me instead of bottling up his hatred."

"Well put yourself in his position, what would you have done?"

Jareth scoffed "I probably wouldn't have waited as long as he did. I don't like how he went after Hoggle, finding a way to implant an illness in him."

"Did he really?" Mantis exclaimed.

"Yes, Hoggle falling ill was no accident, he confesses to that as well in the diary. He had it all planed out but what he didn't count on was Sarah running into you, it ruined his entire plan."

There was silence between them again until Jareth cleared his throat.

"Having that said, I want to give you my sincere thanks Mantis." He looked over at him thoughtfully.  
" If not for you I truly believe that his plan would've succeeded."

"I uh, I believe that running into Sarah in a way saved me as well. I have come to look at you all as companions."

"Yes, it's interesting how everything has turned out, almost like it was.."

"Fate" They both answered at the same time.

They rode off towards the kingdom laughing and talking companionably.

O

From a distance, a small goblin was scurrying as fast as his little feet could carry him until he reached Sarah. Trying to catch his breath he hunched over, hands on his knees.

"Sarah.. Miss…"

Sarah turned to the little goblin wiping the sweat off her forehead. She was brimming with dirt from head to toe and her hair was a mess from having been working all day in helping the goblins.

"Phew it's hot today… yes, what is it?"

"Miss Sarah, The king has returned! The king!"

She dropped the shovel that she was holding on one hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He was seen riding along with the giant grasshopper and Sir Didymus, they…."

"Miss Sarah?"

But Sarah had already taken off full speed.

O

Sarah didn't know how long she had been running for, but her speed never let up as images of Jareth flashed through her mind. From the time she first saw him when she was just 15 years old in all of his magical glory and how despite the years and changes it brought about, she still felt that same tingle in her stomach whenever she looked at him.

She found herself running faster and finally coming up to a clearing where she spotted them riding their horses.

They looked dirty…. Even more so than she did at the moment, and they were definitely exhausted from the look upon their faces, there was no mistaking it especially having to look after someone who was ill for such a long time. Despite all this, they were actually laughing.. They were happy!

This caused Sarah to laugh out loud and run up towards her future husband.

O

"How in the world did you manage to even mount the horse without killing it as big as you are!" Jareth joked with the Mantis.

"I beg your pardon! I may be tall but a diet of earthy greens keeps me in excellent shape thank you very much!"

"Speaking of food, I'm starving! I hope you will join me Mantis, you too Sir Didymus as soon as I find…."

"JARETH!"

"Sarah?" Jareth turned suddenly to see a figure running full speed towards them.

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed frantically which caused him delight but worry at the same time.

Without a second thought he dismounted his horse and found himself running full speed towards her as well until they finally met halfway and collapsed in each others arms. There were no words as they starred deeply into each other's eyes trying to catch their breaths.

"God Jareth, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see that you're alright!"

She hugged him as hard as she could, and he in turn crushed her into him.

Hugging was all good and well but it wasn't long before hands and lips began their own agenda. Kissing and touching as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Relishing in the rush that each touch of his face, and each caress of his lips brought on.

When he captured her lips with his, she felt all strength melt away. There was something so incredibly thrilling about having a dirty Jareth in his tight pants hovering over her. She allowed herself to fall back on the grassy ground. Jareth was above her and she smiled as she saw the twinkling mis-matched eyes clouded with desire, and unmistakable love.

When he was about to lean down and again begin his administrations, Sarah finally spoke again. "I believe we have an audience your highness."

Mantis rode by on his horse, guiding Jareth's forgotten one by his side.

He coughed loudly and mumbled something about getting a room before he continued to ride by as if he hadn't witnessed anything.  
That was when Jareth laughed, not just a regular but a hearty all out laugh that had his whole body rumbling.  
Sarah watched him in amazement; she couldn't recall ever having seen him so happy before.

"And may I ask what you find so amusing your highness?"

He suddenly looked over at her, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Your absolutely filthy my dear!"

"HAH! You're one to talk!" She said while running her finger through his hair and then showing him the dark stains.

"That settles it then, we need to get back to the castle as soon as possible and have a shower…. _Together" _ He whispered the last word seductively in Sarah's ear which caused her to have a giggling fit.

"HEY!" Mantis shouted from his already far off distance.

"If you two hurry, you might make it back to the castle before nightfall!"

"We really need to find a female companion for him Sarah."  
Sarah laughed and took Jareth's hand as she got up from the ground.

"He's right though, I believe that your return calls for a celebration."

"I can't wait." Jareth replied while giving her his most dashing smile. 


	26. A Proposal Is Made

**AN: So now that peace has resumed once again within the goblin kingdom, Jareth and Sarah can concentrate on more… important tasks at hand! YAY!**

BTW, I was hungry when I wrote this.. you might notice :o)

**"A PROPOSAL IS MADE"**

The feast which took place that night had never been seen before by any of the folk that lived within the goblin kingdom ever.  
Normally the access to the castle is very limited and not to mention restricted but for the first time since.. ever! It seemed like the entire goblin kingdom was in the castle.

There were trays of gigantic stuffed fish piled high with legumes and other vegetables. Stuffed turkeys and geese filled with cornbread stuffing. Huge prime ribs that were seared golden brown on the outside but on the inside had a lovely pink shade showing that it had been cooked deliciously to perfection.  
There was a selection of meat pies that ranged from beef, pork, and chicken, along with pasties that were made with puff pastry.  
All kinds of salads indulging meat eaters and vegetarians alike, currants, pomegranates, pine nuts, things she had never even seen before in her life, flowing in silver platters and giving off their delicious scents.

That wasn't even mentioning the table that was at least 12 feet in length that was brimming with desserts. Cannoli's, Coconut cakes topped with chocolate ganache, fruit tartlets, Pecan rolls, cinnamon rolls, sweet yeast rolls that were topped with melted butter, and again things she had never even seen before.  
Then there were barrels of the finest wines and ales circulating and laughter and good cheer was heard everywhere, along with minstrels playing their jolly tunes.

It was indeed the happiest Sarah had ever been as she sat next to Jareth who had a smile that extended from ear to ear.

He grabbed his ruby encrusted gold goblet that shimmered beautifully in the light and held it up towards Sarah. "Here's to the most wonderful, beautiful creature I have ever known." He swiftly drank the contents of his wine and not a second after he placed it back down on the table, it was quickly refilled.

"My dear, why are you not drinking or eating?" Jareth said she he filled her plate with a buttery crossaint and a couple of chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Bring some more champagne, my beloved is thirsty!"

"Jareth please! I already have eaten way too much, and I'm really getting rather sleepy truth be told."

Jareth gave her a deep, penetrating stare. "Does that mean you are ready to retire for the night my love?" He gently picked up her hand and kissed it, his lips remaining on her hand for longer than normal.

"Will you accompany back to my quarters your majesty?" Sarah asked him in a playful manner, but he could see the desire in her eyes which in turn had him instantly forget about the partying he had been previously enjoying.

He was about to get up and lead her out of the dining hall but he remembered that there was something…

"Yes but I have to do something first, I can't just leave."

Sarah leaned against him, "But you're the king, you can do anything!" She said playfully.

"Yes, but …. Trust me my dearest, this is something I need to do, be patient dear."

"Fine.. only for you."

She gave him a quick kiss and he got up, goblet in hand.

He made his way towards the front of the hall and all the merry chatter and music fell silent as he stood at the very center and cleared his throat.

The distinct clinking of his goblet got the final chatter to end just in case his throat clearing had not done the trick and so he began.

"I want to thank you all for being here, indeed I think we can all agree that this is a joyous occasion seeing as that peace is being restored to the Goblin Kingdom and… "  
There was applause and he waited for it to die down before he began again.

"And.. we still have much work ahead of us to try and once and for all remain at peace with our fellow trolls, and I can truly say that I have great hopes for our future especially since our recent alliance with the ruler of Bo'tikar himself who has been our guest for some time now. Please stand Mantis."

Mantis was off in a corner talking to a group of faes when he got up in his extreme height and bowed to the recognition. "I thank you sir, for your help and alliance in the name of peace and friendship." He raised his goblet as did everyone in the room and they drank.

"I also want to give special thanks to those that fought so bravely during such a grievous time. Try and give comfort to those who had to suffer heartbreak of loss due to the effects of war, and also thank those who have been working so hard to try and restore and recreate what has been lost in the kingdom. Indeed all of the efforts are not in vain, and I believe we can make this a wonderful and powerful kingdom yet again."

There was more applause and more cheering, and once it died down again, he continued.

"I also want to very much do something that I have wished to do for many years now."

He began walking towards Sarah and her heart began to suddenly beat rapidly in her chest.  
As he walked towards her it was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Suddenly all eyes were on her, and she saw the glint in Jareth's eye and the look of clear determination.

What exactly was he going to do?

She swallowed hard, as he finally reached her.

"My dearest, beloved Sarah; I stand before you a man in love. A man who never once stopped thinking about you when you left the underground all those years ago, A man who was tormented to grieve over a woman who he thought he would never see or hear from again; and as a man who has finally been given a second chance to reclaim that love, a love that only you can bestow, I stand before you now, not as a king but…"

He got down to one knee at this point and gently grabbed her shaky hand and slipped a precious silver toned ring with a shimmering gem that shined brighter than any diamond in existence.

"But as a man who is profoundly in love and would like nothing more than for you to be my Queen."

"Sarah Williams, will you make me the happiest fey and consent to be my…."

He never actually managed to finish asking since she threw herself at him and kissed him with an urgency he had never witnessed before. Everyone in the hall looked on with great amusement as Sarah kissed the face off of the king in front of the entire goblin kingdom.

Mantis finally broke the silence apart from the sounds of wet kissing.

"I guess that means yes!" Everyone suddenly cheered in unison and the crowd got rowdier than ever.

Wine and ale began to flow once again, food trays were passed down the crowds of people, and nobody seemed to notice the happy couple sneaking out of the dining hall.


	27. Prewedding Jitters & second chances

**AN: There will be one more chapter and then *tear* The End**

***Currently listening to Ziggy Stardust and the spiders from mars… Bowie was so hot then 'drools'***

"**Pre-Wedding Jitters & Second Chances"**

"What is this nonsense about not being able to see you? You have been in there all day!"

"It's bad luck Jareth! You're not supposed to see me until the ceremony starts!"

Jareth angrily crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the locked door in front of him.

"That is utter rubbish, we make our own luck, you know I can't bear to be parted from you; do you really expect me to wait until the ceremony starts?"

Sarah took a long time to respond, and he was about to force open the door when she spoke in her sweetest, most seductive voice through the crack of the door frame.

"Jareth, Jareth, my love."

He immediately pressed himself against the door frame and leaned into the crack, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her.

He scratched and clawed desperately at the door when he felt her warm breath transfer through.

"Cease this torture and let me see you woman!"

"NO!" She began hotly, but then her voice got soft again.

"I really want to do this the human way Jareth, please… It means so much to me, it won't be long, and I promise I will make it up to you."

Jareths' ears perked up suddenly. "Make it up? How? Tell me.." He began to caress the door frame as if it were Sarah.

"Well, if I told you then it would ruin the surprise.. I mean, wouldn't you rather be surprised my love? Wouldn't it be better to anticipate the blood coursing wildly through your veins and being overcome with the sensation of flaming passion all because of my wonderful surprise?"

As Jareth visualized her words, a moan escaped from him and he trembled as his legs gave out and he slumped over against the door.

"Geez, you guys never stop, even when you're separated by a door."

Jareth shot up and straightened out his tight gold embroidered vest and cleared his throat.

"Hogwart, maybe you can talk some sense into this girl and get her to open the door so I can see her."

"King! Might I remind you it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

Jareth cocked his head to side and looked at Hoggle in amusement. "How do you know this?"

"All the romantic comedies Sarah made me watch, hasn't she gotten you to see them yet?"

"Well yes, but we never get past the first five minutes of the film before.."

"HOGGLE!" Sarah interrupted from behind the door, "Can you do me a huge favor and get our beloved king something cold to drink?"

After smirking with satisfaction at Sarah's reaction, Jareth finally gave in and walked proudly ahead of Hoggle towards the kitchens. "Why do women take so long to get ready anyway? It's not like she needs much to look stunning."

"Aye, that's women for ya your majesty, and this means the world to Sarah, so I'm sure the pressure is on for her to look her best."

"Yes I see your point" Jareth stopped suddenly to contemplate his words.

"Perhaps I have been too hasty…. Come along Hogish, join me for a mid-day snack."

Hoggle never said anything to Jareth in regards to the names he bestowed upon him. He had figured out for himself that it was his way of letting him know that he had accepted him, not to mention that it brought a sense of normalcy. There were times where Hoggle could swear he purposely mis-pronounced his name.

They grabbed something quick from the kitchen and headed towards the outside terrace. Jareth had said it was best to stay out of the way of the servants and cooks who were preparing the wedding feast, but he knew he really just wanted to try and peek at Sarah.

Just as he had predicted, once they were outside; Jareth had his neck craned up towards one of the balconies hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her.

"I think your looking in the wrong room." Hoggle looked over at him in an odd manner.

"Nonsense! I can sense her presence in that very room! I know she's there!"

"You know, being without her for a few hours isn't going to kill you, is this some kind of nervous reaction to the wedding?"

Jareth opened is mouth to counter attack but instead sighed and let himself calm down.

"A king doesn't have the luxury to be nervous Hogfert. However, you know more than most of how long I have waited for Sarah, how I have struggled, and suffered thinking she was lost from me forever.  
I allowed the kingdom to become a dark and pitiful state all because I thought all was lost, and that there was no way, no way that I could ever have Sarah in my life."

Suddenly he looked towards Hoggle.

"I will never reveal this to anyone else, nor will I permit you to repeat what I am about to say."

Hoggle nodded nervously, "You have my utmost secrecy your highness."

"I knew about you lot going up to see her, I knew you all were doing it for years, that knowledge descended me the confines of my deepest and darkest hell. Had I really been so monstrous to her that she preferred you all over me? The king!  
Then you fell ill and chaos ensued, but in the end… We all got a second chance. This is my second chance and I… I.. just don't want anything to ruin the most wonderful moment in my life tonight, so yes.. You would be correct in your statement that I am nervous. I am not accustomed to good things happening to me."

"I agree your highness that we all did get a second chance, but the fact is Sarah is here, and she's up there in that room that.. Stop that your highness! You'll hurt yourself!"

Jareth had somehow climbed up the table and was latching on to the side of the column that led up to the rooms.  
"I think I saw her leg.. It was creamy and I swear the ankle slanted just slightly.. She could be hurt! I should get up there!"

"Up where?"

Both heads spun around to behold Mantis wearing a forest green crushed velvet vest and pant suit, neither men recall ever seeing him so elegant.

"Thank goodness you're here! Please talk some sense into the king; he's trying to spy-a-peek on Sarah before the wedding!"

"But it's bad luck the see the bride before the wedding!" Exclaimed Mantis.

Jareth chuckled as he jumped down, "She got you to see those movies too?"

"Twice, not really my cup of tea at all but, she seems to enjoy it."

"Alright, Alright" Jareth growled, how bout we take a stroll, Mantis; maybe you can give me some recommendations about.."

Jareth carried on and Mantis quickly bent over towards Hoggle. "Was he trying to get into her room?"

"YES! You got here just in time; I don't think I could've detained him much longer!"

"Sarah owes us big time!"

They both got up and ran towards Jareth, acting as if they had been walking with him the whole time.

"My.. I never noticed that flower looks just like Sarah's sweet ruby lips.." Jareth suddenly said in mid-sentence.

Hoggle looked over at Mantis; "It's going to be a long afternoon."


	28. All For A Friend Finale

**AN: We finally come to the end of our story, took some time and as a bonus, this chapter is extra long. Thanks to those who kept up with it, enjoy !**

**"FINALE"**

While Hoggle and Mantis kept Jareth entertained, Sarah and some of the goblin servants helped escort her out of the room and towards the back of the castle. All the while Ludo picked up the tail of her dress with his enormous hands.

She giggled as they snuck past the walkway that led to an enormous and glorious looking white horse and carriage. Even the footmen were wearing white and they helped her up while Ludo and a goblin girl stayed and sat with her in the carriage.

"Where are we headed to?" Asked Sarah as they passed by the villages.

"We is going to the finest jeweler in all of the underground so you's can personally select your adornments for tha wedding your highness." Answered the goblin girl.

Just the thought of being able to select anything she wanted from a jewelry store brought a huge smile to her face. She wondered momentarily if Jareth would notice that she had left the castle. He had been acting so strange that morning, as if he were paranoid that she would suddenly leave him. She couldn't really blame him, especially with their past and how things had turned out for them, but this would be the start of greater things to come; she was completely happy and very willing to be by his side forever.

O

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?" Jareth roared.

"Ssssh ssshe will be back in time for the ceremony your hhhighness." Trembled one of the goblin girls.

Even though she had practically huddled herself into a corner cowering at the kings unreasonable anger, she forced herself to suddenly hold up a note. "Miss told me to give this to thee.." Her hand trembled violently as she held it up to him.

Looking at her and the note, his anger subsided. "Please stand up, and go help the others with final arrangements."  
"Yyyes majesty." She practically ran from him down the hall and made a sharp turn finally leaving his range of sight.

He breathed in loudly and looked at the note in his hand. His heart suddenly began to beat furiously, and memories of her rejecting all that he offered when she had been fifteen flashed before him. He crumbled the note in anger, remembering how he had felt but then his head suddenly shot up.

Sarah was no longer fifteen, and she had told him that she loved him, needed him, and wanted him. She showed it, said it, the ridiculous nervousness needed to stop. This was the most amazing moment of his life and he was acting so immaturely.

With that thought, he opened the note and read its content.

_Jareth my love,_

I'm sorry if it seemed sneaky, but I really want to wait till the ceremony for us to see each other. Not only will it heighten our finally being united, but I think it will also give us a chance to reflect on what we want now that we are to be husband and wife, King and Queen forever in the underground. I love you Jareth, and I can't wait to finally be your wife.

I want to make sure I look my absolute best for the most important day of our lives which is why I've had the servants take me and help to do just that.

Until we meet at our wedding ceremony,

_All my love,  
Sarah_

Jareth re-read the letter, once, twice, until his eyes were clouded by tears. He blinked after what seemed like a decade and they flowed freely down his face.  
His heart burst with love, and he let out a laugh as he wiped away his happy tears. Realization finally hit him; he was going to marry Sarah Williams.

"Well, what am I standing around for? I have a wedding to prepare for!"

It wasn't long before the castle in it's entirety was absolutely spectacular in its decorations. All of the wooden doors had been polished until they were gleaming, and brilliantly shining. The crystal chandeliers and the marble columns had also been cleaned and polished.

There were white flowers everywhere of all varieties and hybrids. In particular there were large white gardenias that had been chained together and were draped around the trellis that had been set up as an altar; their scent perfumed the entire area.

White chairs that had gold embroidered fabric had been set up in rows of ten, and the backs of the chairs had also been draped with the gardenias.  
In the very center, a walkway had been created with an emerald colored carpet that led up the altar.

There were still servants scurrying around when townspeople began to arrive. Everyone it seems had been invited since it had been Jareth's wish for the goblin kingdom to bear witness to the happiest day of his life.

Sir Didymus had finally stepped out wearing the finest silk. A white and gold embroidered robe with burgundy cuffs, he proudly walked over to the altar, sermon in hand. He looked around at the breath taking surroundings, a large smile forming on his face. He was more than proud to be taking part in what was Sarah's happiest day.

He looked over to his left and did a double take when he saw Jareth approach him.  
It was as if he was glowing, but what really made him look remarkable was the smile on his face. He had never in his entire life seen the king so happy.

He wore a fine royal white coat with solid gold buttons that twinkled brightly in the light of the room. The embroidery on the sides were also made from spun gold. So fine was the coat that it _almost_ drew your eyes away from his tight white trousers that hugged all the right areas.

For Jareth, everything was happening as if in a blur. The guests began to arrive and take their seats; he spoke every now and then to Sir Didymus who reassured him every now and again that things would go smoothly.  
He found himself pacing back and forth around the grooms area when Mantis arrived and took his place as he stood next to Jareth.

He gave him a reassuring smile and said: "Congratulations, I know that both you and Sarah will be very happy together."

"Thank you Mantis, allow me to say how enraptured I am that you are taking part in what is to be the happiest day of our lives."

Mantis nodded fervently, "Yes, it is my pleasure but prey tell, how long before we get a glimpse of you too after the wedding?"

Suddenly a sly grin formed on Jareths lips as he pondered his question.

"Ah, but by the look on your face, and the time it has taken you to think things through, I'd say it would be alright if I did not make my appearance for about another month, yes?"

"Make it two just to be on the safe side." Jareth then leaned in and gave Mantis a friendly punch.

"But in all seriousness, you are welcome in my kingdom and will be honored as my special guest whenever you visit."

"I thank you very much indeed" Mantis bowed towards Jareth, and was about to compliment the décor when suddenly the thunderous sound of trumpets playing began and out stepped one of the goblin guards and announce the arrival of Sarah Williams.

Jareth's face went visibly –even more pale than usual. He felt as if his heart were in his throat as it began to beat furiously and he looked towards the decorated double doors as they opened. The evening light showed through, but it was finally replaced by the reflections of sparkling hair accessories that were being worn by the love of his life, and as if in slow motion; Sarah began to walk down the isle, all eyes were on her as she descended down like an angel from heaven.

The feelings of panic and anticipation were instantly replaced by a deep moving love he had never felt before in his life. Here walked his Queen, his best friend, and the mother to his future children, but the best part of it was that she was doing it willingly, and she too loved him as fervently as he loved her; FINALLY!

She literally took his breath away and the closer she walked towards him, the more his desire to touch her and stare deeply into her eyes got. It was so profound that when she finally reached him, he hurriedly lifted her veil and planted the softest, most delicate kiss he had ever given her.

Her lips were soft like pillows as he closed his eyes and relished in the feel of them being connected after so many hours. He felt himself embrace her as an affirmation that she was really there, and the kiss grew in intensity, and then suddenly he was yanked back from his interlude with his love. A loud throat clearing, he jerked his head around and found Sir Didymus tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you please your majesty, that part comes after I have completed the sermon."

Sarah gave an apologetic look to Sir Didymus but couldn't help laughing out loud when she faced Jareth. He joined in on her laughter and found tears gently sliding down the corner of his eyes.

This continued throughout the ceremony and Jareth was beside himself. Never had he been so overcome with emotion especially when it was Sarah's turn to say her vows.  
The words of promising to love him throughout eternity and always being there for him not only as his lover but as his friend moved him in ways he never thought possible.

When it was his turn to say his vows, she too had been crying, and he found that he couldn't help himself as he leaned in and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Why do I get the feeling we wont see much of you during the reception?" Asked Sir Didymus aloud. The whole crowd broke out in laughter; some people threw in a couple of whistles and playful comments.

Jareth laughed and faced his audience. "If you were marrying a love like mine, you'd do the same!" 

The crowd broke out in applause and Sir Didymus knew it was time to wrap it up:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, _again!"_

O

The reception was in full swing as trays of whole wild boars and standing rib roasts were being set up at the tables.  
Ale and sparkling wine flowed, good cheer was heard in every corner, and live music played freely by the local minstrels.

Jareth and Sarah lifted their glasses every time someone made a toast.  
At one point during the evening, they both walked around towards all the tables and thanked everyone for coming while receiving warm congratulations, and the occasional gift.

Then the trumpets began to sound once again and announced that the new King and Queen would dance together.

Jareth quickly held out his hand and took Sarah to the middle of the dance floor, and the lights dimmed yet there were smaller lights that seemed to sparkle up in the ceiling like stars.

A familiar tune began to play and tears began to form in Sarah's eyes as Jareth held her tightly against him and sang softly in her ear.  
The feel of his warm breath and the sweet sound of his singing made her close her eyes and she let him guide her along the dance floor.

Quickly, Sarah realized that Jareth has changed the lyrics to the song she remembered so well from when she was fifteen. As she listened on, she realized that she liked this song more than the slightly melancholy reference the one in the ballroom had.

"There's such a strong love  
deep in your eyes,

You are a rare jewel  
that has been placed within my heart,

I'll place the sky  
within your heart,

As the love sweeps through  
it makes sense for you,

So much love was there  
it was so much fun for us,

And I'll always be there for youuuuu

Even if the world falls dowwwwn.

Falling

Falling

Falling

I've fallen in love."

"Jareth.." Sarah whispered as she clutched tightly on to him.

"I love you so much; I promise to always love you. This is indeed the beginning of wonderful things to come."

Jareth pulled his head back slightly as he held her hand with his and the other hand held her tightly against him. They flowed in unison around the dance floor and he slowly rested his forehead against hers. "As I love you dearest, there will never be anyone else for either of us, it's just you and I from here on out."

It was the applause from their audience that brought them back from their interlude. Jareth scanned the room and whispered in Sarah's ear. "I think it's about time we excused ourselves, wouldn't you agree my Queen?"

Sarah giggled as she gave him a sly grin. "Absolutely my King."

O

They ran hand in hand down the castle corridors. Laughing and stopping every so often when Jareth would lean her against the walls and take her breath away with one of his passionate kisses.

"At this rate my love, we'll never make it to… Say, where are we going?"

Jareth only smiled devilishly, "All in good time my love, but before we leave; there are a couple of special attendees that would like to say goodbye."

He opened the back castle doors and there stood Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Mantis.

Tears were soon streaming down her eyes as they all came together for a hug.

All of them once again congratulated Jareth and Sarah, but it was Hoggle who took Sarah aside.

"Sarah I.."

"Hey.. It's ok Hoggle." She took out a handkerchief and wiped away some of Hoggle's tears.

He could hardly get his words out before the sobs interfered, but he finally managed some control over his emotions and wiped his tears away quickly.

"I just want to say you're the best friend anyone could wish for. I'll never forget what you've done for me Sarah, and I will always be there for you."

Sarah hugged him tightly, "You were always there for me during the moments of my life when I needed someone the most, and I too will never forget that."

"Thank You Sarah, now go on! Go live out what you make me watch in those romantic comedies."

"Oh, it will be so much better then that" She replied wickedly as Jareth enveloped her towards him.

"Well friends, we are off!" Jareth waved as he helped Sarah onto the white horse and carriage.

It wasn't long before the carriage grew smaller and smaller off into the distance. Becoming only a small white spec and then it vanished completely.

Mantis sighed loudly as they all stood there.

"Love really is a grand thing."

Suddenly Hoggle turned towards him. "What are we all still doing out here anyway? There are loads of single townswomen in the ballroom just waiting for us chaps to ask them for a dance!"

With that they all cheered in agreement and headed back inside.

O

In the carriage, Sarah lied in Jareth's arms as they looked out at the starry night.

"Finally, we can experience our happily ever after…"

"Oh, but it's so much more then that precious. This is the beginning of many wonderful things to come, I promise you."

She pressed herself tighter against him and sighed contentedly. "So where are you taking me your highness?"

She could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled at her question. "We are going to T'kari, I would compare it too.. It is some what similar to the Tahitian islands aboveground except that it has more nature waterfalls, a wider variety of exotic flowers and it will be totally and completely deserted precious, only you and I will inhabit the island during our time there."

She turned herself so that her face was less than an inch away from his.  
"And that's what I call, the beginning of many wonderful things to come…"

"You have no idea…" 

Jareth closed the small gap and captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.  
It wasn't long before the only sounds that could be heard were the clip-clap of the horse hooves hitting the ground, and the occasional moan coming from inside the carriage.

**FIN**


End file.
